Recognizable
by jmfantasy
Summary: Rose has spent 11 years living in the shadow of her parents and she is tired of it. She itches to be recognized as her own person and finds herself given the perfect opportunity when she goes to Hogwarts to begin her magical education.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys, this is just an idea I had floating around me head. Let me know what you think, and if I should continue on :)

Chapter 1- How To Get Noticed

Rose hated being compared to other members of her family, even from a young age. She just wanted to be her own person, but instead she had been stuck dealing with people's assumptions of who she was based on who her family was. Her mother and father expected her to be studious, like Hermione, and though Rose did love reading she could think of other things that she would rather do too, like playing quidditch with her cousins. Her Uncle George and Uncle Charlie would comment, when they thought she couldn't hear of course, that she would probably be a killjoy, who followed the rules to a stick, just like her mother, even though Rose pulled just as many pranks as James and Fred Jr, the difference being she never got caught. Even Uncle Harry, who was supposed to be opposed to judging a book by its cover, would make comments to his wife, Ginny, about Rose when she wasn't around.

"Poor girl," she once heard him say, "she might be smart but she'll never quite reach Hermione's brains, man, Hermione was scary smart though." The only person who didn't seem to compare her to anyone was Uncle Bill, and a few of her cousins. Lily had been closest to Rose growing up, second only to Albus and her brother Hugo. Rose just wanted the judgement to stop. For the first eleven years her life, she was judged by her family, on how they thought she should be, so when she got her Hogwarts letter, Rose decided that she would do everything she could to be different from the rest of her cousins, and the generation before them, to be her own person. So, when Ron told her on the platform not to be nice to Scorpius Malfoy, Rose had a brilliant idea. She would befriend Scorpius, and be sorted into Slytherin with him. She would be the first Weasley in Slytherin, and the first to overcome the prejudice towards the Malfoys and bridge the gap. But then, of course, just like in everything else, her cousin had to beat her to it. By the time Rose found Scorpius on the train, he was already sitting in a compartment and laughing with Albus, so instead Rose found another compartment with Lorcan Scamander. Lorcan and his twin brother Lysander had practically grown up with her, with their parents being invited over for every family event, including the weekly family dinner at the burrow. When she sat down, she said hello to Lorcan and pulled out the textbooks for this year, rereading them even though she knew them by heart. When they reached the school, Rose sat down in a boat by herself, watching as Albus jumped into one with Scorpius Malfoy, Lysander Scamander, and an Italian boy. She sighed and looked down, realizing that perhaps she was just like her mother, and she would be alone for her first few months at Hogwarts. She watched as everyone joined their friends in boats, Lorcan joining Alice Longbottom, Arianna Finnegan, and Luke Wood, and realized that she actually might make the boat ride alone as everyone else seemed to be in a boat already. Her heart sank until she watched one last straggler running along, who jumped into the boat with her. Rose smiled gently and extended her hand towards the dark-haired girl.

"Rose Weasley," she said, shaking the other girls hand,

"Theresa Zabini." The girls made small talk as the boat crossed the river and stuck together throughout the journey to the great hall. Rose watched as people were called up to the front.

"Brianna Applebee" The hat sat on the girls head for a few seconds before calling out, "Hufflepuff." The names seemed to fly by.

"Arianna Finnegan, Gryffindor"

"Alice Longbottom, Gryffindor" Rose looked up to see her Uncle Neville's face light up in a smile. Rose knew her Uncle Neville best of all her uncles, she spent a lot of time with him, and was happy to see him smile.

"Scorpius Malfoy," the whole hall went deadly quiet as Scorpius approached the stool. He placed it on his head, and it stayed there for 2 minutes and 34 seconds according to Rose's count, before calling out "Slytherin" A few more name passed, and the chatter began to pick up quietly, until it died down for

"Albus Potter" the hat remained on Al's head longer than anyone else so far, reaching 4 minutes and 46 seconds before calling out "Gryffindor." Rose watched the relief spread across her families' faces as Al made his way over to Gryffindor, looking somewhat disappointed.

"Lorcan Scamander, Hufflepuff"

"Lysander Scamander, Ravenclaw" A few names passed, and suddenly it was Rose's turn. She walked to the front and placed the hat on her had.

"Ah- another Weasley, I know just what to... wait a minute, there is something different about you. Ah yes, you are Miss Granger's daughter" Rose felt anger surge through her that even the hat was comparing her to her mother. She heard it chuckle in her head, and felt her face heat up remembering he could hear her. "You're going to be a tough one, just like she was, but for different reasons. You have a lot of your father in you too, he always wanted to prove that he was different than his brothers too, better even. You would fit most anywhere. You are obviously very brave, family trait it appears. I sense great things in your future, and being in Gryffindor with your family to support you could be very helpful."

"_Anything but Gryffindor" _Rose thought towards the hat, "Hmm, well Ravenclaw would be the choice everyone expected if you weren't in Gryffindor. There is no doing you are extremely intelligent, more so than your mother if I dare say so, despite what others may think," Rose felt heart soar hearing that the hat thought she outshined her mother in something, "You would match in with Hufflepuff, you are exceedingly loyal, and despite the front you put up and how much they irritate you at times, you love your family deeply, and would do just about anything for them. But despite all of that, you also possess Slytherin qualities. It's quite obvious you have a thirst to prove yourself, and you are obviously very cunning. You would make a fabulous addition to the family joke shop. I quite enjoyed the one where you turned your brother skin orange and his hair purple for a week, very powerful magic for an 8-year-old." Rose giggled, "_I was inspired by the oompa-loompas"_ Rose the hats chuckle before he continued, "The only question left is where to put you," Rose's internal clock kicked in then and she realized that she had been sat on the stool for 9 minutes and 23 seconds. The hat continued its inner debate, and said "Well, if you want to stand out, I guess it better be" and here he switched to an out loud voice "Slytherin." The whole hall was deathly silent, and Rose proudly lifted her chin, removed the hat from her head, setting it back on the stool as she made her way over to the Slytherin table, taking a seat beside Scorpius. She looked up to the three other house tables and could see her cousins staring at her with open jaws, minus James and Fred Jr who were sending her glares. She felt a sharb stab of pain from this, put brushed it off and returned her focus to the sorting ceremony.

"Luke Wood, Gryffindor"

"Alex Zabini" Rose watched as the Italian boy who sat in the boat with Albus ascended towards the hat realizing he must be Theresa's brother, Zabini was not a common last name. "Gryffindor" the hat called out after a few seconds. She watched the shock spread across the boys face, and he slowly removed, walking to the Gryffindor table, and plopping down beside Al.

"Theresa Zabini, Slytherin" Theresa smiled, and sat down beside Rose.

"What a night" she said, smiling kindly at Rose, and Scorpius, both nodding in return. Rose turned her attention to Scorpius and stuck out her had,

"I'm Rose by the way" Scorpius looked her and began to laugh, "What?" Rose inquired, beginning to feel self-conscious.

"As if anyone doesn't know who you are, you're a Weasley," Rose glared at him and repled,

"No, I'm Rose, not Rose Weasley, just Rose. And you are Scorpius, just Scorpius, not a Malfoy."

"Oh?" he responded, raising an eyebrow, "So what you are saying is, you don't hate me because your family hates my family,"

"Nope," Rose replied, popping the 'p', "And you don't hate me because your family hates mine either. We are just Rose and Scorpius, and we can make our own opinions about each other." Scropius grinned and finally shook her outstretched hand,

"I'd like that Rose, I'd like that a lot." After that, Scorpius, Theresa, Rose and Jacob Nott spent the rest of the evening laughing, and getting to know each other at the welcome feast, all ignoring each other's surnames, and for that moment, Rose finally felt like she belonged somewhere because she was her, not because her mother was Hermione Granger and her father was Ronald Weasley, but because she was Rose. But like most times in Rose's life, her happiness was to be short lived.


	2. Chapter 2

Soooooo let me know what you guys think, please review. Let me know if you have any ideas for the story. I know where I want it to go, but if there is something you really want to see let me know and I will try to incorporate it for you :)

Chapter 2- Welcome to Class

"What the hell Rose?" Rose turned to find herself facing her entire family, while, the ones who were at Hogwarts anyways.

"What?" she huffed irritably,

"Slytherin? Really" James snarled at her,

"Yes James, Slytherin, what's so bad about that?" she rolls her eyes at her cousins antics, even though she had been anticipating them.

"They're all evil!" Fred II yelled at her,

"No they aren't" Rose huffed "you all need to get over your prejudice and accept the fact that times have changed. Just because our parents hated the Slytherins doesn't mean we have to."

"Rose!" Victoire said in shock, "How can you say that? They are the children of death eaters, people who tried to kill your parents!"

"Yes, and people being prejudiced against others without really knowing them is the reason there were death eaters in the first place. My parents, our parents, fought a war so that people wouldn't have to live in a world of discrimination, so why in Merlin's name would I judge my fellow classmates on who their parents are?" My cousins all looked at me flabbergasted and I turned on my heel, making my way to the Great Hall. My eyes roamed until a saw a familiar head of platinum blond hair.

"Morning Scorpius" I called in a sing-song voice, as he looked up at me with an amused expression.

"Someone got a good night's rest," I laughed and bumped him with my shoulder as I sat down beside him,

"Aren't you excited? We start classes today!" Scorpius raised a delicate blonde eyebrow at her, and let a grin spread across his face,

"Yeah, I guess I am." He looked at me speculatively for a moment, "Wanna be partners?" he asked, not meeting my gaze,

"Of course!" I grinned at him, and his head shot up in surprise as a genuine smile found its way onto his face.

"Phew, one less thing to worry about, thank you for your kindness milady" he responded dramatically, lifting my fingers to his lips and kissing them before throwing a wink my way. We both burst out laughing, clutching our stomachs at his antics.

"Is there a reason you two are practically falling out of your seats?" Theresa's voice floated over to them, and they stopped laughing to look at each other to try and formulate a response, but the moment they looked over and saw Theresa and Jacob's incredulous faces they burst into a new fit of laughter, this time landing on the floor.

"Is there a problem here?" McGonagall looked down at them, and Rose could see disappointment in her expression.

"Perfectly fine Professor," Scorpius replied, composing himself quickly. Professor McGonagall raised an eyebrow at me as I stood and rearranged myself in my seat,

"I didn't expect you to be creating a ruckus Miss Weasley," she looked down at me over her glasses, and felt indignation rise in my chest,

"Why are you only telling me that?" I responded before I could stop myself, "Did you expect a ruckus from a Malfoy? Or is it just because I'm Hermione freakin' Granger's daughter you expected me to be rule-abiding. But, that wouldn't make sense now would it? Heaven forbid a child be different than her parents" I couldn't stop the flow of words, the words putting a foot in my mouth. I had bottled it up for too long for me to be able to stop now. "Were you the same as your parents Professor? Was your life goal to be-" I felt a hand go over my mouth, and out of the corner of my eye and saw it was Scorpius preventing me from continuing. My gaze focused on McGonagall and realized she seemed to be in shock, her mouth hanging open. It didn't take long for her to recover, and I knew I had gone too far, seeing the look on her face.

"Detention Miss Weasley, with me, every night this week at 7:00 sharp, after dinner. You have no right to speak to me that way, no matter who your parents are." Her tone had a bite to it, and I felt my eyes begin to bug out, and a strange sort of elation run through me.

"She didn't give me special treatment and let me off the hook because of my parents," I exclaimed, turning to Scorpius with a grin on my face.

"Is that really a good thing? I mean, you have detention for a week now."

"Rose... it's inevitable that people are going to treat you differently because of who you are, but you can't blow up at everyone who does," Theresa said softly.

"Yeah, at least you got the bright side of things. Sure you get treated differently, but at least it's in a positive manner. Us children of death eaters? Not so much," Jacob added. My brow furrowed in thought,

"I suppose. But it doesn't mean it's right. I'm not my mother, anymore than any of you are your parents, why can't people see that?"

"Sometimes, people see what they want to see, be it good or bad." Scorpius's voice was so quiet, I only heard him because I was beside him. I looked at each of them in turn, but before I could respond, we all found our schedules in front of us.

"Ew, we have transfiguration first."

"Isn't that with your mom Theresa?" Rose asked,

"Exactly! That's why it's gross!" she scrunched her nose up and sighed dramatically. Rose laughed with the others.

"Hey, at least it isn't your dad," Scorp joked,

"Yeah, Uncle Blaise would be too busy watching all the boys to make sure there was no funny business that he wouldn't be teaching. At least Aunt Daphne will only chastise you for doing something stupid." Theresa stuck her tongue out at Jacob, as Alex sat down beside his sister.

"Why are we talking about mom?"

"Theresa was just telling us how excited she was to have first period transfiguration with your mother," Scorpius said with a grin,

"Ugh I forgot about that" Alex replied, placing his head in his hand. "How bad can it be though right?" Theresa shrugged

"Depends how much you piss her off."

"Me!? What about you? You cause just as much mischief as me!"

"Yeah, but the difference is, I don't get caught." Theresa grinned triumphantly and grabbed her bag. "Come on Rose, walk to class with me" Rose stood and followed Theresa out of the Great Hall. They passed James, and Rose didn't miss the glare he sent her way. Rose picked up her pass, with Theresa having to jog to keep up.

"Hey! What's the rush Rose? I know it's first day and all but it's really not that exciting." Rose didn't respond, she just kept walking, not stopping until she was in front of the classroom. To her surprise, they weren't the first ones there, even though class didn't start for another fifteen minutes.

"Hey Rose," Al said quietly, looking at his cousin. He looked at her like he had never seen her before, and Rose felt hurt. He was supposed to be her closest cousin, and best friend.

"Albus" she replied cooly.

"I just wanted to let you know that I don't agree with what the others are saying. You're still my best friend whether you're in Slytherin or not. I don't think it makes you evil or anything stupid like that." Al met her gaze, and she saw the same offer of friendship in his eyes that was always there, but she knew him well enough to read the hesitation in his stance.

"Oh Al," she said, throwing herself into his arms, and giving him a bear hug. She felt him relax and hug her back tightly. When she pulled back he was grinning,

"Thanks Al, it means a lot,"

"Ahem," Theresa cleared her throat, and Rose turned, having forgotten she was there.

"Oh! Albus this is Theresa Zabini, Theresa this is Al Potter."

"Pleasure," she said, smiling fondly at him and extending her hand. Al reached out and shook it,

"Nice to meet you." Al returned his attention to Rose, "They won't hold it against you forever. They were just surprised is all. They won't shut you out forever, it's just that no one expected this and they are having trouble coping."

"Why though Al? I don't want to hear you make excuses for them. There is no excuse. Being sorted into Slytherin doesn't change the person I was before I came to Hogwarts, it doesn't change who I am now, and it sure as hell doesn't mean I'm not their family. There is no excuse for them to corner me in the hallway and make accusations against my friends so don't bother because I don't want to hear it. You didn't, so no I'm not mad at you, but don't try and convince me that what they did is okay because it's not, okay?" Al's eyes widened in shock, but he nodded his agreement,

"Okay. Hey Rose, I was wondering, do you want to be my partner?" Rose squirmed under his gaze,

"I-uh I already have a partner"

"Me" Rose jumped hearing Scorpius' voice behind her.

"Oh." Al looked at the two of them, "Well, it's grouped in three, can I join you?" Rose ad Scorpius exchanged a look and Rose saw Scorpius nod his head before turning back to Albus with a grin,

"Of course!" The classroom door opened and they all filed into the classroom. The rest of the day was a blur of classes to Rose. Whenever Gryffindor shared a class with them Rose, Scorpius, and Al sat together, with any other house, Theresa joined them at their table. Before Rose knew it, she'd already been through her first day at Hogwarts, and despite the issues with her family, Rose thought it was perfect.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Rose knocked on Professor McGonagall's door promptly at 7:00pm.

"Enter" she heard from the other side of the door. When she walked into the room she saw a desk set-up in front of the Professor's desk. Rose went to sit at the desk but stopped when McGonagall raised her hand. "Sit with me for a minute first" McGonagall indicated the comfortable chair in front of her desk, and Rose sat as requested, squirming uncomfortably.

"What was that all about this morning Miss Weasley?" Rose refused to meet the Professor's eyes. She didn't know how, and didn't want, to tell the Professor about how she wished she didn't have to feel like everyone was comparing her to her family, didn't want to admit to feeling like a disappointment hearing her family talk about her. She didn't want to talk about how she got so angry about the expectations placed on her by everyone to be perfect, she didn't want to tell McGonagall about how she wanted to be Rose, how she wanted a chance to find out who she was without people already thinking they knew who she was because of her family name, so instead she said

"Nothing, the stress of first day, I guess." McGonagall looked at rose over the rim of her glasses, and Rose had the peculiar feeling that the Professor could see right through her.

"I just want you to know Miss Weasley, that even if you aren't in my old house, you can always talk to me if you need anything. I know I'm the headmistress, and you'd be worried about bothering me, and all that rubbish, but it's truly not a bother, if you want to talk" she looked at me for a minute, as if waiting for Rose to open up to her. When she didn't, the Professor redirected her to the desk where she was instructed to write lines. After the 35th time of writing _I shall not yell at my Professor's in the Great Hall_, Rose startled from her task as the fireplace lit up green, and out walked her parents.

"Ron, Hermione" McGonagall sounded surprised, "What are you doing here?" Rose's parents looked at her, and she saw the disappointment in her mother's eyes, and the anger in her father's, and she knew why they were here,

"They're here to reprimand me Professor, on being sorted into Slytherin." McGonagall looked at Rose surprised, and her mother looked away guilty.

"Damn right we are. What the hell Rose, Slytherin? As if not being in Gryffindor wouldn't be bad enough, you had to get sorted in Slytherin of all places with the damn snakes. And on top of all that, your cousin tells me your cozying up to Scorpius bloody Malfoy"

"Mr Weasley, there is no need for that language here-" McGonagall started before she was cut off,

"How dare you Dad! You and mom are constantly going on in public about how we all need to move past the war and let bygones be bygones, put prejudice in the past, and yet here you are, reprimanding me for being in Slytherin."

"Rosie, sweetheart, it isn't so much that you are in Slytherin, it's how Slytherin is affecting you that's worrying us." Hermione was ever the peace keeper, Rose thought bitterly

"How- how Slytherin is affecting me?" Rose heard her voice rise in anger, "You mean how happy I am, to finally have friends who don't want to be friends with me because you are my parents?"

"That's a load of crap and you know it Rose. You have plenty of friends, not because of us. But no, we are referring to the bad influence it's had on you, detention on your first day of school? That's not you!" Hermione's face was turning red with anger.

"No mom, that's not you! And in case you haven't noticed, I'm NOT YOU! Besides, you're just mad about me being in Slytherin because it doesn't match with the perfect little life you've planned for me. You're worried about what people are going to say about you now that you have a Slytherin daughter, because heaven forbid you think about how I'm feeling being cast out by my family, oh no, it's all about your social ima-" Rose was cut off by her mother's hand across her face. She raised her hand to her quickly reddening cheek, and tears filled her eyes as she looked at her mother in betrayal. Hermione looked horrified,

"Oh Rosie, I'm so sorry, I shouldn't have done that,"

"But you shouldn't have spoken to us like that," her father piped in, Rose turned and fled from the room, hearing McGonagall reprimanding them,

"How dare you come into my office and hit your child?" McGonagall continued even after she heard her office door slam behind her, "This is my office, and my school, you had no right to do that. And she's right, there is no reason why she shouldn't be in Slytherin. She is in detention with me tonight because when I asked her why she was on the floor of the Great Hall, which I might add, was caused by Mr Malfoy making her laugh, she blew up at me about my high expectations for her because she is your daughter. I don't think you realize how hard of a time she's having with all of this. Her cousins, except for young Albus of course, aren't talking to her, and here you come in ostracizing her for her Hogwarts house of all things. I think it's time you leave. When you've calmed down, and are ready to apologize to your daughter, you may re-enter my school. Until then, you are not welcome here." Hermione had hot tears running down her face, already regretting what she had down, but Ron still felt anger coursing through him. Seeing this, Hermione grabbed his arm, and pulled him back through the fire and home. Minerva let out the breath she was holding and sunk back into her chair. _Well, whoever said there was such a thing as a dull year at Hogwarts, obviously has never met a member of the Weasley clan_.

Rose ran out of the office, and went straight to Uncle Neville's office, banging on the door. No one answered the door, and Rose felt her mind go into overdrive, imagining the worst, until,

"Rose?" she turned and saw Neville walking down the corridor, "What's up?" Neville looked at his favourite niece, and stopped when he saw the tear tracks cascading down her face, "What's wrong Rosie?"

"Y-you don't hate me, right Uncle Nev?" Rose stuttered. Neville walked forward and pulled her into a tight hug,

"Of course not Rosie Posie, how could I hate you?"

"B-because I'm a s-slythern, a-and everyone else does" Neville pulled back from Rose, and crouched down to her level.

"Rosie, your house doesn't define you. You are still the Rose that I loved yesterday, you just wear more green now." Rose let out a watery laugh, and Neville led her inside to his sitting area. Rose collapsed on the sofa, pulling her knees to her chest.

"Do you wanna know the worst part, Uncle Neville?" Neville sat beside her and pulled her into his embrace, sensing her need for comfort.

"What's the worst part Rosie?"

"I wanted to be different than the rest of them, I wanted to be in Slytherin. I wanted to make a clear distinction between myself and my parents, so people would stop comparing me to them. So really, this whole thing is my fault." Neville looked down at his niece in shock,

"Rosie, none of this is your fault. Your family shouldn't be ignoring you for the house you were sorted into. But Rose, I have to ask, why wouldn't you want to be associated with your family?"

"Don't get me wrong, I love them, I really do, but I just feel so caged in, all the time. Everyone expects me to be perfect like mom, or funny like dad, and when I'm not I just, I see the disappointment in their eyes. I hear what they all say about me at the family gatherings too. I hear Uncle George talk about how I'm probably going to be no fun, like mom. I've heard Uncle Harry talk about my brain, but how I'll never be as smart as mom. I just wanted something to set me apart. I wanted something that was just me, no comparisons. I was tired of failing people's expectation as Rose Weasley, I just wanted to be Rose. I want to be me, not the daughter of 2/3s of the golden trio, just Rose." Rose sniffled, and Neville stroked her hair, not quite sure how to respond. When he finally came up with a response he looked down at Rose, and realized she'd fallen asleep. Neville lay her on the couch, and covered her with a blanket. He then proceeded to walk over to the fireplace and grab his pot of floo powder. Neville know that on Tuesdays, like today, Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione all had dinner at Grimmauld Place. Neville stepped into the fire, called out "Grimmauld Place," and went spinning off through the green flames.

**I'm sorry. I don't even have an excuse about why this is so late, other than I lost my muse, but it seems to be back... But until next time, as always Read and Review, and have a wonderful weekend!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry for the delay, I started uni this year and it's just been crazy with work. But here's a chapter. Hope you like it, and I hope to have another for you shortly!**

Chapter 4

"Neville!" Neville felt himself pulled into a hug by Ginny.

"Hello everyone," he said nodding stiffly, as he looked at the other three occupants in the room. His gaze focused on Hermione, who's eyes were equally as puffy as Rose's had been, "Would someone care to explain to me why I just had Rose crying in my office until she fell asleep on my couch?" Neville could hear the anger in his voice, and noticed that Hermione refused to meet his gaze.

"I don't think our family issues are any of your concern Neville" Ron spoke coolly,

"Ron!" Ginny and Hermione scolded at the same time,

"When your daughter is in my room, crying her heart out because her family has ostracized her, I'm making it my business." Neville's tone was firm, and he saw Ginny look at him in confusion,

"Ostracizing her? Who's ostracizing her, why?"

"Did James not send you the letter too Ginny?" Ron spoke with mock joy, "Our daughter has been sorted into Slytherin, and become fast friends with Scorpius Malfoy"

"Are you kidding me? Who cares?" Ginny raised an incredulous eye at her brother, and looked at her husband, "Can you believe them?"

"No, Gin, I told Albus if that's where he ended up I wouldn't care, and I meant it."

"But you- you're part of the whole problem" Neville said angrily, turning on Harry, who looked surprised,

"Me? What have I done"

"Talking about her, as if she can't hear you. And don't say you haven't, because I've heard too. I've ignored it, hoping she wouldn't hear you, but honestly the only one of you four who hasn't upset her, that I know of, is Ginny."

"Harry Potter, what did you say?" Ginny's face had gone red in her anger. Harry scratched at his head, and Neville watched as the dawn of recognition appeared in his eyes.

"Oh," he said quietly. Ginny raised an expectant eyebrow at him, "I may have mentioned that she was bloody brilliant, but... well, not as brilliant as her mother...Ouch!" Harry yelped as Ginny whacked him upside the head with her ladle.

"Harry Potter, you know sometimes you are the sweetest man in the world, but sometimes you just don't think." Ginny shook her head, and then turned to Ron and Hermione, "and, what about you two, what have you done?" Hermione and Ron exchanged a look with each other, and Hermione looked away and down at the floor. "Well?"

"It's none of your bloody business Ginny, so butt out, and stop being so nosy." Ron glared at his sister, but Hermione placed a hand on his arm, and quietly told Ginny what had happened. By the end of her story, Harry, Ginny, and Neville were all looking at the couple open-mouthed. Neville was the first to break the silence,

"You hit her!? How could you do that!"

"I didn't mean to!" Hermione spoke through her tears, "It was in the moment, and I was so angry at how she was talking to us, I apologized about it immediately, and I haven't stopped feeling guilty about it since it happened!"

"Why would you tell her off for the house she's in, my god Hermione, I thought you were smarter than that!" Ginny looked truly upset with her friend,

"I'm not even upset with the fact that she's in Slytherin, I think I was more worried about the prejudice she would face from other people from being in Slytherin house and my worry just showed itself poorly, very poorly."

"What are you talking about Hermione! I don't want our daughter around those evil gits!"

"Oh grow up Ron! Rose will be fine, and those gits as you call them are children, give them the benefit of the doubt. Innocent until proven guilty, right?" Ron huffed, and angrily got up.

"I came here for a nice dinner not to have my opinions criticized." Ron grabbed a pinch of floo powder and disappeared.

"Neville?" Neville turned and looked at her, "Please tell Rose I'm sorry, I don't think she'll want to see me right now" Neville looked at Hermione and saw the remorse in her eyes, and nodded his acquiescence to her request. Hermione stood and followed Ron back home.

"Neville," Ginny was speaking this time, "Make sure she knows she's always welcome in our house, and that Harry is an idiot and didn't mean what he said. I'm glad she was able to go to you, that she could trust you. She obviously didn't feel comfortable coming to us," Ginny's eyes filled with tears and Harry wrapped his arm around her waist,

"That's because of me, not you Gin." Harry looked up at Neville, "take care of her for us, will you?"

"Of course I'll look after her, but I didn't need you to ask me for me to do it." Neville turned and stepped back into the fire, satisfied that for the most part he had been successful in getting his point across.

When Rose stirred from her sleep it was from fists banging on the door. She looked around and saw that there was no one in the room, and realized Neville must have gone somewhere.

"Dad!" Rose felt her heart clench in fear hearing Alice's voice outside the door. She hadn't spoken to Alice since her sorting and she didn't know if they were still friends or not. "Dad, are you in there?" Rose argued with herself about whether or not she should open the door and allow Alice in, or pretend there was no one in Neville's office. Before she could decide, Rose heard Alice's footsteps shuffling away. Rose sighed sadly, and grabbed her wand from the couch before leaving Neville's office herself.

"Rose! Wait up!" Rose turned and saw Scorpius walking towards her, and instead of waiting turned and continued walking, she didn't want him to see her as she was. Red eyes, puffy face. When she heard his pace pick up to try and catch up to her, she took off running and didn't stop until she was safely in her room in the Slytherin girls dorm.

"Oh look, poor Weasley crying. What's wrong in perfect baby's life? Did someone else want to kiss up to you because of your saviour parents" Rose tried to ignore the drawling voice of Beatrice Goyle,

"Good one," snorted her accomplice Veronica Pullinger. Rose had yet to have an experience with Beatrice, Pansy Parkinson and Gregory Goyle's daughter, or Veronica, daughter of Millicent Bulstrode and a foreign American wizard, but she was willing to bet they didn't particularly like her.

"Oh piss off troll," Theresa's voice made Rose's spirits soar, as she realized she wouldn't have to deal with them. "Go pluck your eyebrow or something useful."

"Hrmph" Goyle and Pullinger walked out and Rose felt a weight drop onto her bed.

"What's going on Rose? Scorpius said he saw you in the hall and you ran from him. You wanna talk about it?"

"Don't worry about it" Rose grumbled into her pillow,

"I am going to worry about it because you're my friend, and that's what friends are for." Rose rolled on to her side, facing away from Theresa, and curled up into a ball, but refused to say anything. "Come on Rose, you can't bottle things up forever." Rose merely shook her head, and Theresa sighed, lying down on the bed beside her. "Alright Rose, you don't have to tell me that's your choice. But I'm not leaving you alone while you're upset." Theresa settled in beside her, and Rose felt a surge of affection for her friend,

"Thank you," she whispered quietly before she closed her eyes, and fell asleep. Theresa looked at her friend, and felt sadness for Rose. She'd seen the altercation with her family this morning and looking at the red handprint on Rose's face, assumed she had another family reunion that was making her so upset. Theresa pulled the blankets up over Rose, and went down to tell Scorpius about what she had seen this morning, because Rose would need all the support she could get.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you to those who have reviewed, followed, and favourited the story. This will mostly be from Rose's perspective, but I will probably intersperse a few other people's perspectives. Also I decided to post this today instead of tomorrow, so enjoy!**

Chapter 5

Rose woke the next morning, feeling like she hadn't slept at all. She rolled out of bed and looked around her room, seeing that her three roommates were still asleep. Rose walked to the showers and as the water fell down her body, she allowed her tears to join it. She told herself it wasn't her fault, trying to convince herself that what Uncle Neville had told her was true, but found it was easier to say than it was to believe. When she finished her shower, she arranged her hair in a plait down her back, hoping that would keep it tame, and put her robes on. When she walked out of the bathroom she saw that Theresa was waking up, but the other two were still sound asleep.

"Good morning" Theresa greeted, seeing Rose standing in the doorway.

"Morning. I'll see you at breakfast?" Rose asked,

"What for me, we'll go together. I'll be twenty minutes, tops." Rose smiled and nodded, not wanting to risk another run-in with her family by herself. When Theresa walked out of the bathroom, both girls grabbed their bags and headed down the stairs.

"Morning Rose, 'Rea" Scorpius greeted cheerfully. Theresa nodded in greeting,

"Morning Scorp, Jacob" Rose replied. Jacob merely grunted in reply, rubbing sleepily at his eyes. Theresa and Scorpius exchanged a glance, and jumped at him at the same time, screaming "boo!" Jacob jumped and screamed, flailing his arms at the two who jumped out of the way and proceeded to double over in laughter.

"Why must you insist on doing that every time we see each other in the morning?" Jacob grumbled. Rose grinned, but inside she was feeling out of place as she realized that her three new friends had known each other since they were young kids.

"Come on, let's go get some breakfast," Rose turned and led the way out of the common room. The other three exchanged worried looks, but quickly caught up to her.

"So Rose, are we not friends anymore or something?" Scorpius elbowed her gently in the side, and Rose looked at him with furrowed brows, "Well, you ran away from me last night what else am I supposed to think," Scorpius spoke with a teasing smile, but Rose could see the concern in his eyes.

"Of course we're friends, you dolt, it was just a rough day okay?" Rose couldn't quite meet Scorpius eyes, but sighed in relief as his arm wrapped around her shoulder,

"If you say so. You wanna talk about it?" Rose shook her head softly, and leaned into Scorpius' side, and squeezed Theresa's hand when she felt it slip into her own. For the first time since being sorted into Slytherin, Rose truly felt like maybe she belonged there, with her new friends. The calm serenity was broken when her stomach let out a loud grumble. Jacob and Scorpius laughed, linking their arms through hers.

"Let's go feed her before she decides to eat us" Jacob said, looking at Scorpius in mock horror. They walked out of the common room and up to the great hall. Part way through breakfast the mail came, and an owl dropped two letters in front of her. Surprise filled her face, she thought it was taboo to talk to her now. Rose recognized the handwriting on both letters and decided to read the one from her brother first

_Ro,_

_I heard about the sorting and I just wanted you to know that I don't agree with James. I still love you and you're still my sister no matter what house you're in. But what happened with mom and dad? They aren't talking right now. Dad went out last night, slamming doors behind him and he hasn't come back yet. Mom came home and sat on the couch and cried until she fell asleep. I know they went to see you yesterday, and mom and dad came home early from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny's yesterday. Teddy and I were having fun too. But, mom sent him home once she got here. I was talking to Teddy and he doesn't care either. He said his grandma was a Slytherin and there is nothing wrong with her, so why should there be anything wrong with you? He wanted me to let you know. Said he got a letter from Victoire upset about it, but he thinks she'll come around. She was upset because not everyone wanted to, well I think the word he used was ostracize, but not everyone wanted to ostracize you so she was upset. You know how Aunt Fleur can be, that's where Victoire gets her resentment from. But you know Uncle Bill loves you no matter what, and apparently Dom and Louis agree with him. It seems like it's half and half. But don't worry about them Rose they'll come around, I know they will._

_Love your brother,_

_Hugo_

Rose sighed and put the letter down, trying to figure out how to tell her brother that the reason their parents were so bad was all because of her, she didn't know whether that would be the breaking point for him. She set the letter aside and decided to deal with it later, and grabbed the letter from her Uncle Bill.

_Hey Rosie,_

_Albus sent me a letter and told me how the family is taking your sorting, asked me to send you a letter because he knew I wouldn't care. I'm sorry for my children's behaviour Rose, and you can be sure I'm going to be having words with them about it. As for your cousins, I'm sure the curse breaker in me can scare some sense into them when they come home for Christmas. I also wanted to tell you I don't care where you were sorted you're still my Rose, the little girl who sat and listened to all my stories, while my own children wandered off to play. The girl whose scraped knees I helped patch up when she banged them on a rock trying to freshen up Dobby's grave. The girl who managed to magic streamers out of a cake on her brother's birthday that covered everyone in cake, and blame her cousins (yes I know it was you little mastermind). I know you're still the same kind, intelligent, cunning niece and no hat is going to change that. That said, I also beg you not let the family's actions and prejudice change you into someone you're not. I know how stubborn and pigheaded my brother can be, and I want you to know that if you ever need a place to go, you are always welcome at my home. Let me know if you need anything okay flower?_

_Love,_

_Uncle Bill_

Rose felt her eyes fill with tears at the affirmation from her Uncle and brother that she wasn't a traitor to her family, that she still had family members who loved her. Rose decided to respond after breakfast, and looked up meeting Theresa's eyes. She realized all of her friends were looking at her with concern, and quickly wiped away the tears that had leaked down her cheeks.

"You okay?" Scorp asked quietly, taking her hand and giving it a squeeze.

"Yeah, my brother and my uncle both just sent me letter to tell me they don't care where I was sorted," Rose's face lit with a radiant grin.

"Oh thank god, I thought we were going to have to go fight some Weasley's at 8 in the bloody morning" Jacob winked at her, and Rose laughed with the rest of her friends.

"Don't let them hear you joke about that" Albus said, smirking as her as he and Alex sat at the table with them, "they might take it seriously and you'll instigate a fight you can't finish"

"Do you doubt me Potter?" Jacob rose a single eyebrow in a calculated answer, "I think I could take you," he smirked back at Albus,

"Maybe, yeah maybe you could take me, however there are a lot more Weasley's at this school so when it is four of you against all of them I don't like your odds" Albus rolled his eyes, which flashed with mirth.

"Touche Potter, touché" Jacob smiled,

"I'd prefer Al actually, if you don't mind. Not Albus and not Potter, Al is fine" Al offered his hand, and Jacob looked at the proffered hand hesitantly before accepting it, and shaking.

"Jacob"

"Oh come on, you know you prefer Jakey-Wakey" Alex said from the other side, smirking at him,

"I swear Zabini, I will kill you if you call me that one more, I'm not a kid anymore"

"He's right Alex, we shouldn't call him that" Scorp responded from across the table. Jacob looked at him with mistrust, as he saw the smile fighting it's way onto his best friend's face

"Thanks Scorp..."

"We all know he prefers Jakey-Poo, that's what mommy dearest called him in her latest letter," Scorp held said letter and waved it in front of his face,

"Where'd you get that!" Jacob yelped, snatching it from Scorpius' hand. Scorp, Alex, and Theresa all looked at each other and burst out laughing at Jacob's expense.

"I nicked it from your trunk where else?" Jacob had turned bright pink, Rose started to laugh with the others until she caught the mischievous glint in Al's eyes.

"Don't worry Jacob, you aren't the only one with embarrassing nicknames, in fact, everyone back home used to call Rose-" Rose's eyes widened and she flew across the table hand over Albus' mouth.

"Don't you dare" she yelped. She felt arms around her waist and saw from the corner of her eye Jacob pulling her off Al.

"Well," he smirked at her, "We used to call her Rowboat" Rose's face flushed but the purebloods didn't seem to get it.

"Rowboat?" Scorpius asked. Rose sighed and resigned herself to explaining.

"When Hugo was born, he couldn't pronounce Rose, all he could get out was Ro. From there my lovely cousin," here she glared at Al, "started singing row, row, row your boat whenever I was around. My cousins decided to call be rowboat after that." Rose looked up at her friends, and watched as the serious facades they were trying to maintain broke and they all began laughing at her. Rose rolled her eyes, and smiled, knowing it wasn't a malicious laugh, revelling in how good it felt to be able to laugh at memories with her family, afraid despite the letters, that she wouldn't have many more laughing memories with her family.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys so this chapter has a bit of a time jump let me know what you think about it. Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed, or favourited this story!**

Chapter 6

The following weeks seemed to pass in a blur for Rose. Some of her family had started talking to her. Dominque, who had been sorted into Ravenclaw sympathized with Rose, she had faced shock after being the first Weasley to not be in Gryffindor, but nowhere near to the extent she had Dom had told her. Dom said that the family had been okay with her not being in Gryffindor albeit surprised, but she knew how it felt to not share a house with their family. Louis also followed in Dominque's footsteps both by being in Ravenclaw and by accepting Rose's house without a word. Rose soon realized that the only people who she had to see at school who wouldn't approve of the house she was in was James, Fred, Victoire, Molly and Alice Longbottom, although Alice always made sure she was discrete enough that Neville never caught her. She quickly realized that despite how hard she worked to set herself apart from her mother that there were only a few teachers who didn't expect her to be brilliant; Professor McGonagall; her transfiguration Professor, Professor Zabini; and her History of Magic Professor, Professor Binns, although he didn't expect anyone to be brilliant. Neville expected her to be brilliant but she knew after several conversation with him that it was because he knew that she was intelligent, not because her mother was exceedingly bright. Rose knew that without the support she received from her cousins, Uncle Neville, her friends, Hugo, and Uncle Bill, she probably would've given up from all the insults thrown her way by people who felt she had betrayed her family by being in Slytherin. Rose had still not heard anything from her father. Her mother had sent her a few letters trying to apologize but Rose had not responded to any of them. Hugo had sent her a few letters saying that things between her parents were tense, and whenever she wrote him she conveniently left out how she felt like it was all her fault. Her grandmother had not written her either, which hurt, because Rose knew that she had written Albus, had send him sweets. Rose had decided that she would prove all of them wrong she would show that she was better than them. Rose was top of the class, scoring higher than her mother ever had on all of her tests. She diligently ignored people in the halls, not letting them see how their words effected her, trying to be the bigger person. Throughout the whole experience the odd group of two Gryffindors and 4 Slytherins quickly became a group that was not seen separated, even at meals Albus and Alex would join them at the Slytherin table, spouting about house unity and family, but Rose saw the looks that were sent their way, knew that they did not approve. Before Rose knew it, Christmas was two weeks away and she found herself walking to the headmistress' office. Professor McGonagall had seen how she had been struggling, despite how hard she tried to hide it and had insisted on meeting with Rose every other week for tea.

"Enter" she heard as she raised her fist to knock. She shook her head smiling, and wondering how the Professor always knew.

"Good evening Professor,"

"Good evening Rose," she smiled at her and waved her hand at the seat in front of her desk.

"How is preparations going for your mid-year assessments?"

"Well, I just hope it carries through"

"It will," the Professor smiles knowingly at her, "I believe you can do it" Rose's heart soared. It was always nice to know that someone believed in her. After the week of detention she served with her, Rose and Professor McGonagall became close, she was Rose's favourite Professor, other than Uncle Neville, but she didn't really count him."

"Professor, can I stay here for the holiday?" Rose blurted out, she always found herself saying things to the Professor before she could fully think it through. Yes, she wanted to stay here, but she had planned to work her way up to the question. She knew the professor would question her anyways if she just wrote her name on the list.

"Why would you want to stay here, don't you want to see the rest of your family?" Minerva looked at her student sadly, although Rose refused to meet her eyes.

"Well, you see Professor, it's just... well I haven't talked to other of my parents since... that night, and I don't know if I'm ready to see them yet. Especially my dad, I don't think he's forgiven me yet," Rose looked up at the Professor, a single tear spilling down from her eye, "I don't know if he ever will," she whispered, more to herself, but Minverva still heard. Minerva's heart broke for the poor girl.

"I'm sure that's not true, if you just wrote them back-"

"What do you mean write them back. My dad hasn't sent me a single letter. My mom has sent me two, one a week after that night and the other a week after that, she hasn't tried to make contact since. Besides her last letter just said 'sorry, see you when you come home' the only person I've really talked to in the house is Hugo."

"What about one of your aunts or uncles, could you stay with them? I just know you want to see Hugo, I don't want you to not do that because of your parents." Rose thought about it carefully, and then slowly shook her head.

"Uncle Bill would let me stay, but Aunt Fleur and Victoire would have a fit. I don't think Fleur ever liked me, I wasn't pretty enough for her. Uncle Charlie thinks I'm boring he wouldn't want me. Aunt Audrey probably wouldn't care, I don't know, she's nice and all but she doesn't really seem to care about talking to us kids. She still talks to me like I'm 5. Uncle Percy still hates anything associated with Death Eaters after watching Uncle Fred die, not to mention Molly would have a cow. I think Uncle George only tolerates me because I'm his niece... but now... while I don't know, but either way Fred would be there. And I could stay with Aunt Ginny and Uncle Harry, but not only is James there, but my family is frequently at their house."

"What about your grandparents, Neville, Luna, or Teddy?" Rose's eyes held a sad, far-off look.

"I don't think my grandparents want anything to do wit-" Rose's voice cracked but she took a deep breath and tried again. "I don't think they want anything to do with me. I haven't heard from them since the sorting, which I might not think anything of, except for the fact that Grandma Molly sends Albus sweets and letters. Staying with Uncle Nev might be fine, Alice wouldn't do anything to me where her father could see but that wouldn't be fair to her. She deserves to enjoy her Christmas it is supposed to be a time of merriness and cheer, so I won't go there. Besides anyone who is a friend of my parent's would probably have my parent's over frequently. Teddy splits his time between my parent's house, Uncle Harry's house and his grandmother's. But he is also seeing Victoire, and I won't put a rift in their relationship. If I were to stay with him and she were to find out... well it wouldn't be good. No, I've got nowhere to go Professor. Please let me stay here." Minerva looked at the hunched over girl sitting in front of her, and conceded to her request.

"Of course, Hogwarts is always home to those who need it. You are always welcome to stay."

"Thank you, Professor, but-" Rose hesitated, and Minerva waited, knowing she would continue when she was ready. "Can you tell my parents please? I don't think I'm ready to try talking to them yet. And would it be possible for you to try and convince them to let Hugo come here for a day?" Rose looked at Minerva with hopeful eyes and she found she could do nothing but nod.

"Of course, Rose, I will try to convince them."

"Thank you, thank you Professor!" Rose squealed and quickly ran around the desk to hug the Headmistress. Minerva appeared startled, but then reached out and hugged the girl in return.

"I told you Rose, anything you need, I will do my best to help you." Rose beamed and nodded at Minerva. "Well if that's all dear, I think you best be getting to bed, it's getting late." Rose quickly left the room, leaving Minerva to her thoughts.

"This has got to stop Albus" Minerva spoke to the portrait, turning to face it as she did so. "It's gone too far, that poor girl feels she has no one to turn to, nowhere she can go. I expected so much more from them. I tried to remain neutral, I respect that it is their daughter, but enough is enough." Albus looked at her over his half-moon spectacles, and despite being a painting it appeared as if the twinkle in his eyes had gone out.

"I agree Minerva, invite them all here, all the adults. Use my pensieve, show them your meetings with the girl, show them how the way they are treating her is tearing her apart. Bring her back her family. She deserves at least that." Minerva nodded, and settled down to write letters arranging a meeting date with the adults of the Weasley family a week from now, so they had time to arrange and accommodations they may need. She also extended the invite to Teddy Lupin, and informed Professor Longbottom that he was expected to be there as well. Once the letters were sent Minerva, settled back in her chair and prayed that her plan would work, prayed that she wasn't going to break Rose's trust for nothing.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello I just wanted to respond quickly to a review :)**

**Nutmeg Loves Books- **I've always seen Hermione as an emotional character and to that effect I feel she would have difficulty with concealing her emotions. Anyways thank you for the reviews! It means a lot.

**And on we go, please let me know what you guys think!**

Chapter 7

Once people began to appear in her office, Minerva informed each of them that she would begin until everyone was here, she did not want to repeat herself she told them. When the last person, Charlie Weasley, stepped through her fireplace, she turned to face the assembled Weasley and Potter group.

"With all due respect Professor," Charlie began, "I really don't understand why I'm here."

"I've gathered you all here to speak about Rose" The room fell silent; if a pin had dropped the sound would have reverberated through the room.

"Is she okay?" Hermione whispered, "Is my daughter okay?"

"Frankly, Mrs. Weasley, no, no she's not. And all of you are to blame" Minerva said coolly, her eyes running over all of them, "well" she amended, "not all of you," here her eyes lingered on Neville, Bill, and Teddy.

"What've I done?" George exclaimed, "I never insulted her house, I don't care where she ends up. She's still my niece."

"Then maybe you should have told her that Mr. Weasley" Minerva looked at him, no sympathy to be found. "Now, if you would all be patient, I will explain it all to you. As you all now, your family began to ostracize poor Rose after she was sorted into Slytherin."

"Bloody snake" Percy muttered under his breath. Minerva's angry gaze found him, and he shrunk back in his seat.

"Mister Weasley you will reserve your comments until I have finished if you please." Percy huffed, but did not comment further. Minerva directed all the members of the room towards the pensieve. Under her direction they all entered the pensieve. Minerva let them go by themselves and sat, she did not go in knowing she was going to have enough of a headache after talking to them all after and did not feel like sitting through the memories. The first one was of the night Ron and Hermione came to her office. The second was one Neville had requested of that same night when she had run to his office. Neville had guessed what the meeting was for and insisted on sharing his memories as well. The next consisted of a few of their tea sessions where Rose had accidently let slip about some of the things she had heard her family and professors and other students say about her, sometimes when they think she isn't listening and sometimes when they know she is. The memories also contained some of Neville's memories when he had broken up the family when the older boys had begun to insult Rose. And finally, the last memory was Minerva's last encounter with Rose. When the adults all exited the pensieve they seemed a lot more sombre.

"She zinks zat I don't like 'er?" asked a teary-eyed Fleur. "Of course I love her, she is my niece, perhaps I may have been upset about her friends, but I didn't realize it was that bad. Vic never made it seem that bad in her letters."

"Well, she wouldn't, would she? She was one of the worst abusers of Rose," Bill's fury was obvious, "I think I need to speak with our daughter, I don't want Rose to ever feel like she can't come to our house,"

"If it's any consolation Bill, all your letters and reassurances throughout the year is one of the things that kept her pounding away at her studies. She didn't want to disappoint you, told me that you believed in her to be kind, told her she was brilliant. She had so many opportunities to lash out at those who bullied her, but she chose to believe what you said, that she was kind and refused to do so."

"I didn't mean for her to overhear me saying that she was no fun, I didn't really think that, if I remember correctly when I said that she had just shut down the boys game of quidditch because they weren't wearing proper gear. I don't really think that she's a stick in the mud, she would always be welcome at my home." Minerva nodded her acknowledgement at Charlie and turned her keen gaze to Percy, who appeared to be shifting uncomfortably in his seat.

"What do you want me to say? Rose is right, I can't stand anything that reminds me of death eaters and for me that includes Slytherin house." Minerva raised her eyebrow and her lips became very thin. Percy wasn't going to budge but then he looked over her shoulder and his eyes fell on Dumbledore's portrait, Dumbledore who he had badmouthed and not trusted. Dumbledore who had accepted the apology he had given to his portrait after the battle with a twinkle in his eyes. Dumbledore who was now looking at him, with such disappointment, that's what changed his mind. "But, I can try and get over my prejudice for Rose. She is still my niece and still family," Percy turned his head down to the floor as he spoke but when he glanced back up he noticed that Dumbledore was looking at him and a small smile was gracing his features.

"I don't know what she's talking about" Audrey rolled her eyes, "I don't care about what house she is in. I don't intentionally not talk to her I guess I was just trying to not interrupt the children's time together. And I do _not_ still treat her like she's five." Audrey looked around the room and saw incredulous looks on everyone's faces.

"Don't treat her like she's five? Rey, last Christmas you asked her if she needed help setting the table, and hovered over her while she did it." Charlie rolled his eyes laughing. Audrey turned bright red,

"Okay, well, I don't mean to treat her like she's five. I'll try harder I suppose in the future."

"Mister Weasley?" Minerva turned her gaze to George.

"What? Oh come on, she can't really think that can she? Obviously I more than just tolerate her I love the little minx. She's developed the best of all of us. Ginny's feistiness, Hermione's intelligence, Ron's humour-" George paused and looked around the room conspirationaly, "shh don't tell Ron I said he's funny," George threw a wink his brother's direction, but Ron just looked at him stonily. "And she got Harry's never-ending well of kindness, obviously my pranking genes-"

"What? What pranking genes?" Angelina turned to face her husband, "Sweetheart, I've never known Rose to pull a prank."

"Ah, you just haven't been watching close enough, and she's always managed to pass the blame onto Fred and James, because the family just assumes it's her," George grinned, "but more on that later. The point is I love my niece, and Fred and I had a few slytherin friends in school, we weren't as pigheaded as the rest of the school. We know, knew I guess" George's eyes took on a wistful look as he continued, "that there is good and bad in every house."

"You know," Minerva looked at George gently, "what you've said is all very sweet. Part of the problem though is that Rose doesn't want to be compared to her family. She knows how the wizarding world feels about her family, and she just wants to be seen as her own person. I understand you were saying it all as a compliment, but from Rose's view who her parents are puts great weight on her shoulders from everyone's expectation about who _she_ should be."

"Harry and I love Rosie, no matter what stupid comments he's made. I think Rosie knows that too because she gave her reason for not wanting to stay with us as our son, who I'd like to point out we will be having a firm talking to, and her parents." Minerva nodded her assent at Ginny's wise words, and instead turned her gaze to Neville.

"Neville I invited you because I know you've been a beacon of support for Rose, and I felt you should know, because heaven knows Rose will never tell you, that Alice has been part of the problem." Minerva looked sadly at Neville, who she could tell was upset by the revelation.

"Trust me Minerva, I will talk to her, and she will be grounded until she apologizes, at the least. Maybe I'll give her detention. We'll see." Minerva's gaze moved around the room until it found Molly and Arthur. Molly's gaze was set, but Arthur had unshed tears in his eyes.

"I had no idea Minerva, I swear. I told my granddaughter before she left for Hogwarts that I didn't care which house she was in. Sure, I'm not overly enamoured of her hanging out with Lucius Malfoy's grandchild, but I also know that Draco has strived to change. I've seen his influence in the Ministry, and his efforts to be different firsthand. If Scorpius is anything like his father, than he will make a good friend for her. I love my Posie, I had no idea Molly had been leaving her out," Arthur's accusatory gaze turned towards his wife.

"What do you want from me Arthur?" Molly's anger was no longer contained, it seeped into her voice. "She is part of the devil's house. She made friends with death eater's spawn. Those people KILLED MY SON. Or did you forget about that Arthur? Fred was killed by those monsters, and now my granddaughter is hanging out with their spawn. What is to stop her from becoming just like them, and you want me to let her into my heart and my house? I don't think so. From what that memory showed, she CHOOSE to be in that house. She chose to become a snake, to become one of them. That is not the granddaughter I knew, the granddaughter I love would have chosen Gryffindor like her mother. My lord, I know Harry almost ended up in Slytherin, but he chose the light, he chose goodness and bravery, the house of the lion. When Rose was given the choice she chose wrong." Molly stopped her tirade when she looked at Arthur's face, there were storm clouds in his eyes. Arthur did not often get mad, but when he did, it was terrifying, and Molly began to shake slightly in her seat. Arthur had never been this angry, especially not at her.

"How dare you?" Arthur's voice calm, which made it so much worse. "How dare you insinuate that I could ever forget my son's death. I know who killed him and it was not Rose, and it was not her friends. It was not even their parents. Rockwood killed our son, and he is locked up behind bars. What stops her from becoming evil? Well I would imagine not being ousted from her family would be a start. That's what set us apart from Voldemort, Molly. Love. Have you not heard Harry say over and over again that Voldemort's greatest weakness was his inability to love? If you want Rose to become the person you fear she wall then keep doing what you're doing, you will make her into that. Rose is still the same granddaughter we know and love. If you can't see that, then you are the one who has changed, not Rose."

"Molly I chose Gryffindor because I had a bad experience with Draco prior to the sorting and I allowed it to prejudice me. If anyone would have reason to be upset with Rose because she chose Slytherin it would be me. Voldemort took everything from me, yet I accept Rose for who she is and her house because I understand that I was prejudiced as a child. I know now that it is more than just a house that makes a wizard or witch into who they are. I fought a war to end prejudice, we can't allow the prejudice to just switch against the death eaters, or we might find ourselves in another one. Rose is part of the next generation, let them lead us into this new era, free of prejudice Mom."

Molly looked between her husband and Harry, and met both of their eyes. Arthur looked into her eyes and realized that Molly was just scared of losing another family member.

"Okay," she said softly, her gaze not leaving Arthur's, "you'll be there to help me if I slip up and let old opinions cloud my judgement?" Arthur grasped his wife's hands tightly in his.

"Always."

"Harhar" Teddy mimed toasting a goblet, and the adults all began to laugh.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with all of you?" All eyes in the room turned to Ron Weasley who was bright red in the face. "My daughter is a bloody snake, following in Draco bloody Malfoy's footsteps and you're all just going to brush it off? She's been corrupted and she doesn't know how to listen apparently. I specifically told her to stay away from the bloody Malfoy git, and what does she goes and becomes the little arse's best friend. When she comes home for the summer you can be sure we'll be having a talk about family loyalty and treacherous leeches."

"Ronald Weasley, you stop it right now. That is our daughter and we love her. You're just scared that you've already lost her because you acted like a complete git. This needs to stop we need to go find our daughter and get her back. Ron she doesn't even want to come home, this has gone on long enough, please. Please, swallow your pride and apologize to Rose before we lose her for good." Ron looked at Hermione's tear-stained face and remorse flashed briefly across his face.

"She's no daughter of mine," Ron turned and walked to the fireplace disappearing in a swirl of green. Hermione collapsed in her chair, tears cascading down her face as she stared at the spot where her husband last stood.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, heads up for Ron lovers this might not be your favourite chapter, or the next one. I don't plan on a lot of Ron bashing, but I've noticed that when things get tough Ron gets out, don't hate me! And remember, he always comes back. As always please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Also, if anyone is interested, I have made an outline of all the children, with their families, ages, and houses that I can post. **

Chapter 8

"Mom" Rose's voice echoed softly through the room, and the gathered Weasley's looked up to see her sitting on the landing of the stairs that led to the headmaster's suite. She slowly took a step down, seeming hesitant about rejoining her family. "What do you think?" she spoke softly refusing to look at anyone but Hermione, "I heard what everyone else thinks, what do you think?"

"Baby. Oh my baby girl, I never cared about where you were sorted, I told you that before you got on the train."

"Then why did you react that way? Why did you hit me?" Tears fell down her face, but Rose made no move to wipe them away.

"I was worried about you, I know I didn't express it well. I was worried that this would happen. I was worried about the prejudice you would face from the outside world. Then you started yelling at us, telling us off, and I just got angry, angry that you were right, and angry about the situation, and it all just built up, the anger and the fear and the worry, and before I could really think about it I had struck. I'm so sorry sweetheart, I didn't mean any of it, I've been trying to tell you that."

"I- I could have-" Rose's voice broke again, "I could've handled all of that. I could have handled the outside world and my old friends and even my cousins. I could have handled all that if I'd known that I had you. You and dad, and that you didn't hate me, then I could've dealt with it all." Rose's keen blue eyes hadn't moved from her mother's face.

"I know. I can't tell you how sorry I am, but I promise you from this moment forward you will always have me at your back forever and always." Hermione opened her arms to her daughter, her own tears matching Rose's. Rose hesitated, and for a moment Hermione thought that Rose wasn't going to move, but suddenly Rose started to run down the stairs, and Hermione began to run to, meeting her halfway. Her daughter jumped into her arms and Rose buried her face in her mother's neck, clinging to her like Hermione was water, and Rose was parched.

"I missed you," Rose whispered softly in her ear. Rose soon found herself being pressed from all sides, as the warmth of her family surrounded her, and for the first time in her life, Rose started to realize how truly blessed she was to have her family.

"Posie?" Rose disentangled herself from her mother's embrace and turned to face her grandparents. "What do you say can you forgive your grandparents too?" Rose looked calculatingly at her grandparents.

"Of course I forgive you Gramps," Rose turned her gaze to Molly alone, searching for something in her eyes. Rose saw love and remorse fighting for dominance in her Nan's gaze, and before she could second guess herself she flew at Molly wrapping her arms tightly around her waist. "I love you nan" Molly looked at Arthur and her eyes filled with tears as she realized he was right. This was still the kind, sweet girl that she had seen grow up. Molly wrapped her arms tightly around her granddaughter, and kissed the top of her head.

"I love you too flower," Rose turned and hugged her grandfather,

"Thank you for always believing in me" she whispered.

"Of course Posie"

Rose turned from her grandfather's embrace her eyes searching out for her Uncle Bill. When she spotted him she grinned, and ran across the room, jumping into his outstretched arms.

"Thank you for always believing in me, Uncle Bill. I don't know what I would do without you."

"You give me no reason to doubt you Rosie, you will always have me at your back."

Rose made her way around the room speaking to each of her uncles and aunts in turn. Percy looked uncomfortably at his shoes when she approached.

"It's okay, you don't have to say it. I know Uncle Percy" Percy's startled gaze met hers, and not for the first time he realized how truly wise his niece was.

"But I should say it anyway. I'm sorry my prejudice bled through and resulted in me treating you poorly. I will talk to Molly, make her see that you are still the remarkable young girl you were before the sorting." Rose grinned and continued to make her way around the room. Eventually she had spoken to everyone except her Uncle George and Teddy. While she made her rounds, she heard Professor McGonagall telling Neville about how yes, she had planned on not having her here, but she felt guilty about betraying Rose's trust in her, and informed her of the plan and invited her to listen in.

"Ro, I'm sorry I didn't make it more obvious how absolutely exceptional I think you are. If I'm being honest I think you on your own could give the golden trio a run for their money" George winked at her and Rose giggled. "I'm sorry if I upset you by comparing you to your parents, it was truly meant as a compliment."

"It's okay Uncle George. I hate being compared to them because I hate feeling like I'm disappointing people when I'm not as smart as mum, or as athletic as dad." Rose admitted quietly, whispering so only her uncle could hear. Rose figured if anyone would understand it would be her uncle George, she knew as a twin, it would have been hard to have a separate persona, always being Fred and George, until they weren't.

"Rose you are an amazing young woman, you will never be a disappointment to me, you hear? As long as you stay true to who you are you will accomplish great things, no matter who your parents are. You will make Rose Weasley a name people remember, and not because you are Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's child, but because you are Rose Weasley and you are magnificent."

"You really think so?" Rose looked at him with wide, hopeful eyes.

"I know so." Rose wrapped her arms around her uncle's neck whispering thank you, before walking over to Teddy.

"I had no idea Vic was making life so hard for you Rose, I'm sorry"

"Not your fault Teddy,"

"You say the word and I'll break up with her, and you can come stay with me. It's not right the way she's treating you, and you know my gran can relate to what you went through." Rose shook her head,

"You breaking up with her would just make things worse, she would blame me, whether you told her that was the reason or not, and then it would make it harder to mend the rift between us. Besides, she makes you happy, and you make her happy. You both deserve that. I want you to be happy." Teddy wrapped her up in a hug,

"How could you be a Slytherin Rose, you're so selfless." Rose stiffened in his arms, and Teddy seemed to realize what he said, "I didn't mean it like that. I simply meant that the house qualities of Slytherin are self-preservation and cunning. It was not a shot at your house, promise." Rose relaxed and hugged him back.

"I guess I can understand how you are a Hufflepuff then" Rose smiled kindly as she pulled away, "willing to give up your happiness for mine."

"Always, mia Rosa. Anything for you." Rose returned to her mother, feeling lighter than she had in ages. Hermione smiled at her daughter, pulling her in for a hug again. Just then an owl pounded on the window. Minerva opened it and it flew straight toward Hermione, extending its leg. Hermione released Rose and reached for the letter.

The room was silent, watching Hermione's face pale as she read the letter. She reached out and collapsed back into a chair, shock and hurt fighting for the place of dominance on her face.

"Mom? What is it, what's wrong?" Hermione's eyes found Rose's and she smiled sadly at her.

"It's your father dear. He's left."


	9. Chapter 9

**Woohoo! I'm maintaining daily updates! I might slow a little bit after this, I am moving into exams at school, but I will still try and maintain a weekly update schedule. Thank you to all those who have reviewed, favourited, and followed this story.**

Chapter 9

"What!" Harry looked outraged, and snatched the letter from Hermione.

"I'm so sorry Mum," tears filled Rose's eyes.

"Oh sweetheart, what are you sorry for?"

"Dad and you are fighting because of me and now-"

"Rose, listen to me, if anyone is to blame it is your father, do you understand me? This is not your fault. Your father refuses to compromise and if he truly cannot accept you then he is not the man I fell in love with, he is not the man I married. I promise you this is not your fault,"

"But-but. I chose Slytherin, if I hadn't done that-"

"Then you wouldn't be my Rose. We should have seen at coming. We really should have. You were always so ambitious, and you always wanted to prove that you could do anything. I think you made the right choice for you Rose, for once you made a decision about what you want, not what you thought would make us happy. Don't apologize for that, this one is on your father, okay?" Rose looked at her mother and slowly nodded her head.

"Alright well it's late love, why don't you head up to bed, I'll see you in a week for Christmas,"

"Actually," Rose scuffed her shoe on the ground and wouldn't look at her mother, "I might have already told my friends that I was staying behind and they might have decided to sign up to stay so that I wouldn't be here by myself." Hermione laughed

"Well I'm glad that they love you enough to stay behind at Christmas, you did good Rosie. I will see you at Easter then okay love?" Rose nodded and hugged her mother tightly around the middle, before leaving the headmistress' office and returning to the Slytherin common room.

"Well? How'd it go?" Rose jumped and turned to see Scorpius sitting in an armchair by the fire. She saw Theresa and Jacob also sitting there, however, they were fast asleep. Her friends had obviously tried to wait up and see how her meeting with her family went. Her heart warmed with affection for them.

"Really well, except for, well except for my dad. The rest of my family were either okay with it after seeing the memories, or said they would learn to be okay with it." Rose wanted to be happy, but a part of her couldn't help but be sad, remembering her dad leaving.

"Well that's good isn't it?" Rose looked up and met his gaze.

"It is, of course, I just wish my dad felt the same way." Rose felt tears prickle at her ears remembering Ron's parting words. "The last thing he said was 'she's no daughter of mine'" Rose whispered, looking to Scorpius for some kind of comfort, which he quickly provided. Scorpius pulled Rose into his arms and let her cry. He had promised to wake the others when Rose got back, but when she had walked in, he knew she wouldn't be ready to face them all yet. Scorpius could read Rose like a book, as he knew she could with him. The two eleven-year-olds soon drifted off to sleep together on the couch, comforted by the other's presence.

When Rose woke the next morning she found that her back was very warm, while her front was cold. It didn't take her long to realise that the warmth she was feeling was another human body, and the events of last night returned to her. Rose stood and made her way to her dormitory changing into fresh clothes. She returned downstairs and woke the rest of her friends. As soon as they woke Theresa and Jacob both began bombarding her with question about the night before. Rose sighed and sat beside Scorp, who rested his arm around her shoulders, a silent sign of support, as Rose told her tale for the second time.

"Well who no needs parents when you have a family in us?" Theresa smirked, "If you want a dad that bad, you can share mine. I've told my parents why I wasn't coming home for Christmas and they said to tell you that you are always welcome at our home, mind you you'd have to tolerate-" Theresa paused to fake a shiver of distaste, "Alex, and my little sister Cassandra, but I'm sure you could handle it." Rose laughed,

"Of course I could handle it, I mean Alex," Rose feigned batting in her eyes, "so dreamy that one. I think I could deal with being around him." Theresa looked mortified. Jacob started to laugh riotously, and when she turned to look at Scorp he appeared to be analyzing her. He seemed to realize she was joking and joined in with Jacob's laughter.

"That isn't funny. Alex's ego is almost as big as Scorp's I don't need it getting bigger, thank you very much." Theresa huffed and crossed her arms over her chest, causing Rose to laugh with her other friends.

"I don't have a big ego thank you very much," Scorpius pouted once the group had settled down. The other three looked at him, looked at each other, and then started laughing again. Scorpius glared at them all before standing and making his way out of the room.

"Come on, let's go with him," Rose tried to contain her laughter, "I'm hungry anyways."

The rest of the week passed seemed to drag, as things usually do when you are excited for something. Rose woke on the first morning of break to an empty dormitory, assuming Theresa had already gone downstairs. Rose got dressed and made her way down to the common room where she encountered Theresa, Jacob and Scorpius who had opted to stay at Hogwarts with her for the break.

"Morning," Rose spoke through a yawn.

"Morning sunshine," Scorpius smirked, "Glad to see you've joined the land of the living."

"Har-har, come on I'm hungry," Rose stood, dragging Jacob and Scorp up by their arms as well. Theresa followed suit and the quartet made their way to the Great Hall.

"Woah," Jacob looked around the redecorated great hall in awe. Usually there were five tables contained within the hall, one for each house and a staff table. This morning, they instead found one table containing 12 chairs.

"Morning Alex!" Theresa called out to her brother. Alex and Albus had both decided to stay behind as well. Albus stayed because he had wanted Rose to have family with her at Christmas, while Alex stayed because he did not wish to be separated from his sister.

"Morning Rea!" As they all took their seats, Rose took note of who else was at the table with them. It appeared there was a lone 4th year Ravenclaw, a 3rd year hufflepuff, and a 6th year Gryffindor. The remaining three seats were filled by Professor McGonagall, Professor Zabini and her husband, who had been allowed to enter Hogwarts for the holidays as the rest of his family was here.

"Good morning all," Minerva smiled looking at all of her students.

"Good morning Professor," was echoed around the table, and the assembled group began to eat their breakfast. The six first years spent their whole break together, having snowball fights, building snow forts, playing exploding snap in the Slytherin common room and overall revelling in each other's company. Rose woke Christmas morning to a pile of presents at the foot of her bed. As they had all previously agreed, Rose levitated her presents down to the common room so they could all open their presents together. When she arrived she noticed that the only other person who was awake was Scorpius.

"Morning Scorp," Rose smiled fondly at the blonde haired boy who had become her best friend.

"Morning Ro," Scorpius patted the seat beside him which Rose gladly took. Rose folded her legs up underneath her and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It's different, isn't it? Being away from home for the holidays? I haven't ever had a Christmas as quiet as this one."

"Good different or bad different?"

"I don't know... just different," Rose tilted her face towards Scorpius' face as she answered. "Normally, my whole family gathers at the burrow and there's so many of us kids now that we usually sit at a separate table, and we tell jokes while James and Fred pull off some kind of trick, usually whatever they can think of that makes the most noise. And at the end of the night we would all curl up in front of the fireplace and drink my Gran's hot chocolate. But here, here I get to be with all of you and I think that's pretty wonderful too. It's different, it's so peaceful here." Rose sighed, relaxing into the couch. "What is Christmas like for you?"

"Nowhere near as exciting from the sounds of it," Scorp seemed to be attempting to laugh off the question. Rose looked at him expectantly, and Scorpius found himself elaborating, "It's usually pretty quiet. It's just mum, dad, my gran, and me. Uncle Blaise and Aunt Daphne usually spend the day with Blaise's mum, we do Christmas with them on Boxing Day usually, mom and Aunt Daphne's dad is there too. But my family is different than yours Rose, it's not all fun and laughter. There's expectation about how we should act, how we should behave. Christmas dinner is eaten in formal dining room where they talk about politics and fashion. I don't know, I usually just sit and eat while they talk about who they think should be the next minister for magic, or the next charity ball that mum is planning. I mean, don't get me wrong I love my family, and I know they love me, but Christmas is usually a more subdued event. This year, with all of my friends? It's the best Christmas I've ever had. It's a good different." Before Rose could respond they heard someone bang into a wall and turned to see Jacob stumbling down the stairs.

"Blimey, you two are up already? It's not even 8 in the morning."

"It's Christmas!" Rose looked appalled at Jacob's apparent distaste for mornings given the occasion.

"Yeah and I was hoping to enjoy the lie-in seeing as I'm not home this year. If I was I'd have already been up for three hours by now. My brother, Kyan, would've gotten me and my sister up by now. Jumping on beds and yelling until we finally got up." Jacob rolled his eyes, "he's seven, every holiday is exciting still."

"It's Christmas, of course it's exciting." Rose glared at Jacob, as if she took it as a personal offense that he was not excited enough.

"Jeez are you sure you're not a lion? Calm down, I never said I hated it, just that it could be celebrated just as well at a sane person's waking time." Rose rolled her eyes and chucked one of the pillows from the couch at him. Jacob swerved to the side, but the pillow continued on its trajectory and instead hit Theresa who had just stepped off of the girl's staircase.

"Oi! What was that for?"

"Sorry Rea, it was supposed to hit Jacob!" Theresa raised an eyebrow at Rose, grabbed the pillow from where it had fallen and walked up to Jacob, whacking him upside the head with it.

"There, can we stop throwing pillows now?" Rose and Theresa looked at each other and burst into giggles at the undignified look on Jacob's face, Scorpius soon joining in.

"Fine, that's enough then. Let's just get to presents shall we?" The three friends quickly settled down at the mention of presents and quickly began to open them. Passing thank yous around as they opened presents that were from one of the other members in the room. Rose had received the traditional Weasley jumper and fudge from her grandparents, an assortment of prank items from Uncle George and Aunt Angelina, a collection of sweets from her Uncle Charlie, a hand-knit scarf and mitten set from Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey, a new set of chaser gloves and a broom polish kit from Uncle Harry and Aunt Ginny, a book on elemental magic from Theresa and Alex, and a set of bird-feather quills from Jacob including peacock, phoenix, and hippogriff. Two presents stood out in Rose's mind though. One stood out because of who it came from. The address clearly stated To Rose Love mum and Hugo, and her heart broke a little realizing her father had still not forgiven her. The present itself was lovely, it was a charm bracelet with multiple charms; a broom, a stack of books, a piano, a phoenix. All of Rose's favourite things, but her favourite charm was the one of the snake and the lion mingling. On the back, Hermione had engraved: _Always together, no matter what._ The other present that Rose had most noticed came from Scorpius, it was a music box, that played her favourite piano song, River Flow in You. It was a beautifully handcrafted, oak box, shaped like the Hogwarts castle. When Rose lifted the lid, the inside was likenesses of her and Scorpius, sitting on the couch, as her song played.

"You remembered," she whispered softly, looking up at him. Scorpius shifted uncomfortably in his seat,

"You like it then?" Rose looked at him incredulously before throwing her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly.

"I love it." Scorpius grinned as she pulled back, and then continued to open his presents. Theresa had finished already as well, as her parents were waiting until they met up later to exchange gifts. Jacob opened his last present and sent a quiet thank you towards Theresa, who merely smiled in response. Scorpius reached for his last present, and looked at Rose.

"Hmm, this one's from Rosie, what do you guys bet, an exam study guide?" Rose stuck her tongue out at Scorpius,

"Just open it you git," Scorp smirked at her but tore off the wrapping staring at it in awe.

"How'd you get it?"

"My aunt played for the Holyhead Harpies, she knows lots of professional quidditch players, not to mention Wood was half my family's quidditch captain." Rose had gotten Scorpius a signed Falmouth Falcons Oliver Wood Jersey. Scorpius had mentioned to Rose that Oliver was his favourite player during one of their many fireside conversations.

"Thanks Rosie"

"Alright, come on you lot, let's go get breakfast before Malfoy starts drooling over his new jersey," Scorpius stuck his tongue at Theresa petulantly but reluctantly put the jersey back in its box before standing. He offered hand to Rose to help her up and the four friends headed to the Great Hall.

After breakfast Theresa left to spend the day with her parents, and Albus joined the remaining three Slytherins in their common room. They passed the day through wizard chess competitions using the new sets Scorp and Al had gotten for Christmas.

At the feast that evening they found that there were crackers, and Rose opened the first one with Lucia Carron, the 4th year Ravenclaw who had stayed behind, while Albus opened his with Lucia's brother Nicholas, the 6th year Gryffindor. Jacob and Theresa opened there's together, and Alex opened the cracker with Brianna Applebee, the 3rd year Hufflepuff. Scorpius opened his with his Uncle Blaise, while Daphne and Minerva opened theirs together. The partners then grabbed another cracker so they each received a gift. Collectively, the group put on the paper crowns and then examined their prizes. Rose found herself with a pack of Drooble's Best Blowing gum. The group spent the rest of the evening singing carols, and telling jokes. Looking back on it, Rose had to agree with Scorpius, it was one of the best Christmases ever.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey guys, just to forewarn you, I might miss uploading tomorrow, I have an exam and I'll be studying most of the day, but after I finish I will try my best to get a chapter up. If I don't there will for sure be one on Monday. Thanks again to everyone who has favourited, reviewed, and followed my story, and a special shout-out to Nutmeg Loves Books who has reviewed most of my chapters, it keeps me going and writing daily! So to that effect, I'd like to dedicate this chapter to you Meg. Also, sorry to disappoint Meg, but Ron is a stubborn man, and there's still some rough patches for Rose to go through before he comes back into her life.**

Chapter 10

After Christmas break, things became considerably better for Rose. Victoire approached her first.

"I'm sorry for how I overreacted Rose." Rose wondered what could have changed her mind, but she elaborated, "I talked to Teddy, he reminded me that his nan was in Slytherin, and Andromeda is a lovely lady. I'm sorry Rose. Do you think you can forgive me?" Rose looked at Vic and took a moment to study her face. Finding remorse, Rose nodded her head, and accepted her cousin's hug. "Thanks Rosie, anyways I gotta run, class in 5" Vic smiled and took off towards the charms corridor. Rose turned and headed towards her first class of the day, Transfiguration. When she arrived she saw that only a few people were there, including Albus, Scorpius and Alice Longbottom. Rose noticed that the closer she got, the more uncomfortable Alice appeared.

"Rose?" she called quietly. Albus looked up from his conversation with Scorpius, peering at Alice curiously.

"Yes Alice," Rose realized her voice held more ice than she'd intended.

"Look, I wanted to say I'm sorry for how I treated you. I thought I would lose you as a friend. Growing up, all we thought about was getting to Hogwarts and all the trouble we'd get into and well... I guess when you got sorted into Slytherin, and I saw you talking with all the other kids... I just thought I'd lost you. But dad says that's no excuse for how I treated you, I really am sorry." Rose was shocked. Growing up, Alice had never apologized for anything, stubbornly believing she was right. Rose knew it was a huge step to be receiving an apology from her.

"Friends again?" Rose offered her hand, meeting her old friend halfway.

"Friends" Alice grinned and took the proffered hand.

"Scorpius Malfoy," Scorpius walked up beside them and extended his hand to Alice,

"Alice Longbottom," she shook his hand, tentatively smiling at the blonde,

"Lovely, though I'm giving you fair warning now. If you hurt my little spitfire again, you'll get what you deserve," Scorpius' face was stony, and Alice seemed to shrink back, but Rose had picked up on something else,

"Spitfire? Did you really just call me spitfire?" Rose whirled to face him, and to those watching her hair seemed to spark in her anger.

"Yeah, see cause when you're mad, you appear to spit fire. Just look at your hair," Scorpius smirked and Rose raised her hand to feel her hair, which she realized had frizzed considerably. She muttered unintelligibly under her breath, not being able to think of a comeback. She turned away from him, walking over to where Theresa and Jacob were standing, laughing in the corner.

"You think it's funny then,"

"Well, we call it like it is spitfire," Jacob choked out around his laughter.

"Some friends you are," Rose rolled her eyes, right as the classroom doors opened, "Come on Al," she grabbed her cousin's arm, dragging him after her. Instead of sitting in the middle of the desk, like she usually did, Rose sat on the end, and sat Albus down in the middle.

"Aww come on Rosie, don't be like that" Scorpius poked her as he walked by her to the remaining seat. "I love it when you get all spitfirey, it's an affectionate nickname," Rose studiously ignored him, pulling out her books. Scorpius made a paper airplane and threw it at Rose, who turned to glare at him when it hit her in the head. Rose turned back to her paper, and opened the plan, deciding not to waste the paper.

_Don't be mad. It's a term of endearment,_ Scorpius had inscribed within.

"You're ridiculous, you know that right?" she said, turning to face him.

"But you wouldn't have me any other way." Rose laughed at his ridiculousness before turning to face the front of the room as Professor Zabini began her lesson.

"Well, considering today it the first lesson after break, we will be simply doing review. Today I expect you all to successfully turn a mouse into a snuffbox. If you could not do it before the break, you should have practiced over the holidays. Whenever you're ready."

"I've had this spell for weeks. I hope the rest of our classes aren't like this," Rose whispered to Albus. Instead of performing the spell, Rose glanced around the room to check on the status of her classmates. She noticed Scorpius was copying her actions while Al seemed to be concentrating on his mouse. She couldn't help the smug pride that surged through her when she noticed Beatrice Goyle still struggling to perform the spell.

"Rose, Scorpius, are you just going to sit and stare around the room, or do the spell for me?" Professor was standing right in front of their desk, but she spoke quietly enough that the rest of the class didn't hear. Between them, Albus snickered.

"Sorry Professor," they muttered in unison, as Rose turned red like her hair. Rose quickly performed the spell, turning her mouse into a perfect replica of a snuffbox. Scorpius followed her lead, and his mouse turned into a snuffbox as well.

"Very well, you may carry on," Professor Zabini smiled kindly at them before moving on to the next table to oversee their work, and Rose turned to help Albus until he achieved the spell. Despite Rose's prior hope, the rest of the day did pass in a similar fashion, performing review in all their classes. After dinner, Rose was approached by Molly, who had been the tamest of all her cousins in her displeasure.

"Hey Rose, look I talked to dad. He said that we were being too harsh on you. Said it's not your fault and that your house doesn't define you. He actually used Draco Malfoy of all people as an example, can you imagine? My dad shining Malfoy in a positive light?" Rose couldn't help it, she started laughing with Molly. "Look what I'm trying to get at, is that I'm sorry."

"It's okay." Rose nodded, smiling at her cousin. "I know it's not what everyone expected. But I'm happy there, and I've met some really great friends,"

"I can see that" Molly smiled, watching Theresa approach.

"Everything okay here?" Theresa looked distrustfully at Molly,

"Yeah it's fine," Rose nodded. "I don't think you guys have met, Theresa, this is my cousin Molly. Molly, this is my dorm mate Theresa."

"Pleasure," Molly extended her hand, and Theresa grudgingly shook it.

"Yeah, anyways, Rose and I have some homework to do in the library," Theresa took Rose by the arm, and began to steer her away,

"I'll talk to you later Molly!" Rose called over her shoulder. Once they rounded the corner, Rose dug her heels in and pulled Theresa to make her stop,

"Okay, spill what was that? That's my cousin you just dragged me away from."

"Why are you just forgiving them? They treated you horribly for months, and there is no valid reason for it Rose!"

"They're my family Theresa, and no matter how much you might think I shouldn't forgive them, I always will, because I love them. That's what family does,"

"Yeah, well they weren't exactly treating you like family, were they Rose? Or does your family usually shun you and insult you when they pass you in the halls?" Rose looked at her feet, and away from Theresa's burning gaze, "Look, I get that it's your choice Rosie, I just don't want to see you get hurt like that again. As your self-appointed best friend, it is my responsibility to ensure that no one hurts you," Rose lifted her head, and grinned at her female best friend.

"Aw how cute, I'd almost think you were in the wrong house, cunning and self-serving? Doesn't sound like it," Rose smirked at Theresa,

"You missed the loyal part in there Rose." Rose laughed, restarting their route,

"I appreciate the concern, I do. But they're my family, and I'd rather have them in my life than not in it. Besides Molly just didn't talk to me, she wasn't insulting me like the others. Victoire seems to have seen reason, and well, in fairness to Alice, I avoided her the first day cause I was scared of how she would react. Trust me, if James or Fred comes up to me, they'll have a lot more grovelling to do, okay?"

"Okay Rosie," they reached the library and headed towards their usual spot, secluded in a corner. The two girls pulled their books out and began to work on the essay Professor Longbottom had assigned them on the properties of Devil's Snare. Rose startled when she felt an arm drape across her shoulders,

"So Rose, I was thinking," she turned her head to see the infamous duo, James beside her, and Fred across the table. Theresa was looking up at them with venom in her gaze. "Give us a name, any name and we will prank them real good for you,"

Rose shrugged his arm off, and turned her gaze back to her essay, deciding to ignore them.

"Rose, come on, let us get back at someone for you. Give us a name of someone who's bothered you, and we will prank them, get revenge for you."

"I'm perfectly capable of performing my own pranks thank you very much, didn't you ever wonder who caused you to wander around the burrow singing in a falsetto?"

"That was you! But... you couldn't have been more than 8" James sounded like he was in awe,

"So?" Rose finally looked up again, realizing they weren't going to leave.

"But, you hadn't even learned magic yet," Fred piped in.

"Didn't need to, I combined a few of your dad's products together, made my own. Read a few books from my mom's private collection on creating spells and potions and went from there." Both boys looked at her in awe, "I was sorted into the house of the cunning remember. Look let's get this over with and then you can leave. Why do you want me to name someone?"

"Well..." James looked to Fred for moral support, but Fred just shrugged, looking as uncomfortable as James did. "You know we've never really been good with, well with apologies, so,"

"We figured we would show you how sorry we are instead," Fred finished,

"Okay, so if I've got this right, and feel free to correct me if I'm wrong, I give you names, any names at all, and you will prank them in front of the whole school. Now the criteria for who I choose is supposed to be someone who's wronged me in some way, and then I can sit back and claim innocence while they get embarrassed, and then you want me to count that as your apology and forgive you?" Both boys nodded their confirmation.

"That's right,"

"Exactly that," they chorused together. Rose looked at Theresa, and smirked. James and Fred looked apprehensively at each other seeing the look on their cousin's face.

"Very well. I have two names for you. James Potter, and Fred Weasley"


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, today is just a really short filler chapter. I wanted to maintain daily updates but as I said yesterday I had an exam today so I didn't really have time to write. Tomorrow's chapter will be normal length I promise. Also, any ideas what you guys want to see for the pranks? If it works, I will try to fit it into the chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who has favourited, followed, and reviewed 3**

**Meg- I like to think that common room rules are more lenient, and that as long as they don't flat out tell them the password or bring them up into the dorms, they wouldn't prevent interhouse common room interactions in an attempt to promote house unity. :)**

Chapter 11

"Us?" James and Fred spoke in unison, looking nervous. "Rosie, that's not fair, come on you love us, do you really want us to face that humiliation?"

"Yes, actually now that you mention it, I know how to make it even better. You don't prank yourselves you prank each other, that way you can't tone it down, and if you do tone it down, then you make yourself fair game for me to prank." James gulped when he realized Rose was dead serious,

"Okay. If that's what it takes to make you forgive us, then okay." James looked at Fred,

"I'm with Fred." Rose looked between her cousins,

"Alright, well you have a week, go on" she shooed them with her hand, and they exchanged looks with each other before standing up and both moving to tackle Rose in a hug at the same time,

"We really did miss you little cousin," Fred's quiet voice was so familiar and kind, but Rose knew she wasn't fully over how they treated her.

"Well, that's your fault. Come on, I have work to do." The boys stood, and left the library, looking like they were trying not to run for the exit.

"Oh this should be good," Theresa grinned at Rose. In the short time she had been at the school, she had quickly realized that Fred and James had both received the family pranking gene.

"Who did you think will have the better prank?" Theresa asked,

"Oh James for sure," Albus said, walking around the corner, grinning at Rose, "Sorry, couldn't help but overhear. But, James gets his pranking genius from two venues, our grandfather, and our uncles."

"I disagree," Rose said, "James might have his namesake, but Fred lives with Uncle George, who owns a prank shop. I'd say he has more first-hand experience, which is what counts."

"Want to make it more interesting?"

"Go on,"

"5 Galleons,"

"Done," Rose and Al shook on it while Theresa shook her head at the two cousins.

"You two are ridiculous you know that right? There are far better things you could spend your money on. Like Honeydukes candy, there is no such thing as too much candy,"

"Yeah, but now I'll have mine and Albus' money to spend on it." Al rolled his eyes,

"I wouldn't be too sure about that. Maybe I'll buy you some sugar quills out of pity with my winnings."

"I'll buy you both sugar quills if you both shut up" Theresa rolled her eyes, at the identical mock hurt expressions that appeared on the two cousins faces.

"How rude, Rose."

"I know Al. I think I might have a new target for James and Fred" Rose sighed dramatically as Theresa narrowed her eyes at them,

"You wouldn't."

"Theresa, you obviously don't know my Rosie. There isn't much she wouldn't do, especially if she believes it's right, or thinks it will be funny. Even her brother wasn't safe" Albus had proceeded to speak in a mock stage whisper, and Rose whacked his arm with her hand, "Jeez woman, you're going to bruise me."

"Don't be so dramatic Al, people might realize that your strong-boy act is just that, an act," Rose smirked at her cousin, and he put his hand to his heart,

"You wound me Rose," Albus wiped a fake tear from his eye.

"You are ridiculous," Theresa piped in.

"Who's ridiculous?" Rose looked up and saw Alex approaching the table.

"These two, bickering and being over-dramatic. Merlin, are we this bad?"

"Yes," Alex, Al and Rose answered in unison. Theresa pouted, crossing her arms, and slumped back in her chair,

"Add mean to that list," she grunted,

"But you love us anyways, especially me," Alex grinned, sitting across from his twin.

"Unfortunately," she conceded, returning her attention to the book she was reading.

"If you are going to continue to be loud, you may leave my library," a cold voice spoke behind Rose,

"Sorry Madame Ligand, we'll be quieter," Rose turned around to face the librarian, smiling as sweet a smile as she could manage, the librarian huffed and turned around, heading back towards her desk. The four of them exchanged glances and began to laugh, trying to keep if muffled. Once they had settled, they all returned their attention back towards their books, proceeding to spend the rest of their evening studying together in companionable silence.


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, tell me what you want James to do in a review! Thanks to everyone who has followed, favourited, and reviewed! **

Chapter 12

Five days passed before either James or Fred did anything but on the morning of the fifth day, Rose walked into the Great Hall to see a smug looking Fred sitting at the Gryffindor table and watching the doors to the hall. Rose turned around just in time to see the doors slam open, and allow James to enter. Rose put her hand over her mouth trying to contain her laughter. James' hair had been turned ginger, and his face had taken on the traditional Weasley freckling. But, the best part was the singing canaries circling his head. James batted at one, trying to make it leave him alone.

"Fred!" he yelled "I love you!" confusion spread across his face, as that was obviously not what he had wanted to say. "You're my favourite cousin!" James yelled,

"Hey!" rang out from around the hall. Rose stood and made her way over to Gryffindor, congratulating herself on not laughing,

"Everything okay over here boys?" she asked, coming to a stop in front of Fred and James.

"Rosie, you look beautiful!"

"Yeah, everything is great Rose," Fred snickered, "peachy." One of the birds swooped and sat on James' shoulder, before excreting down his back. Raucous laughter slowly began to build around the hall, and James had gone red in the face.

"Fred you're the best! I wish this would last forever" James gestured to his head, narrowing his eyes at James.

"Sorry Jamie, couldn't figure out how to make it last forever, it'll last until the end of the day if I timed the spells right" Fred smirked at his cousin and Rose shook his hand,

"Well done Fred, really well done,"

"Couldn't have done it without you Rosie," Fred grinned,

"Wait," Molly jumped up from her seat, staring at Rose in shock, "you helped? I guess that makes sense, this seems a little advanced for Fred,"

"Hey" Fred responded indignantly, "you're saying a first year is more capable then me? A brilliant third year?"

"Yes," Victoire piped in, "you've met Rosie right? I'd say she could probably outsmart you all," Victoire grinned, and Rose felt her face heating up, right through to her ears.

"Rose is a genius!" James yelled out,

"What is the meaning of this?" The cousins all turned to face Professor McGonagall who was standing in front of them all with thin lips.

"Minnie! Oh Minnie you're so beautiful, so smart, so kind. Never met a better headmistress,"

"Mr. Potter, what have we said about calling me Minnie. Just because your father told you your namesakes did, does not mean that you are able to. As flattered as I am Mr Potter," Rose snickered, Minerva did not look flattered, and if possible her lips seemed to become thinner. "It would be best if you kept those opinions to yourself. Must write your mother so soon into the term?"

James' face went white, and he shook his head.

"I'm assuming you are behind this?" Professor McGonagall turned to Fred, who did his best to look innocent,

"Me? Minnie, you know I would never prank James, he's my partner in crime, I think he must have eaten some of my dad's candies that aren't supposed to be combined, did it to himself really." James looked furious but yelled out,

"Fred is awesome, he is always right."

"You mean to tell me this disruption you're causing is your own doing?" Minerva looked disbelievingly at James, who appeared to be fighting something within himself,

"Yes!"

"Fine then, detention Mr. Potter tonight with Professor Longbottom, in greenhouse 3." Once she left, James turned and hit Fred on the arm looking furious,

"Oh James, you're going to have a hard time beating that one," Rose grinned at Al, who was looking flabbergasted.

"It's not over yet Rose," Al said, composing himself. "Come on James," the brothers left together, and Fred turned to Rose,

"You are an evil genius. You could give us a run for our money,"

"It was your idea Fred. I just helped with the logistics of it all."

"Didn't know you had it in you, Rose" Vic piped up, slinging an arm around her shoulders.

"I did, some of the pranks that happened around the burrow seemed to advanced for those dunderheads," Dominque said, walking up beside them as she indicated towards Fred.

"I'm wounded," Fred fell to the ground, hand clutching his heart, "Must... hear... apology..." he collapsed against the floor. Rose and Dom exchanged a look, and then kept walking, the rest of the group following "Hey!" Fred stood up and chased after them, "why are you so mean to me Dom?" Fred slipped his arm through Dom's.

"Can't help it Freddie boy, you leave me too many opportunities to insult you. It's almost... too easy."

"Well, I'm heading to the dungeons, potions," Rose said, slipping away to choruses of "bye Rose," as she made her way down the stairs.

"Rose!" she turned and saw Scorp making his way down the hall towards her.

"Morning!"

"Some show at breakfast, I suppose you had nothing to do with that?" he grinned at her,

"Of course not, I didn't cast any spells on James, or give him any food,"

"No of course not that would mean it could be lead back to you, you're too smart for that. You helped Fred and had him give it to James,"

"I'm not admitting to anything," she grinned at Scorp, bumping him with her elbow,

"Alright mastermind," Scorpius bumped her back and they entered the potions classroom. For the rest of the day, no one talked about anything other than the morning spectacle and the other things that James had blurted out throughout the day, and by the time dinner rolled around, James was back to his old self.

"Rose," she turned around in her seat and saw James beside her, and the shock must have been evident on her face, "yeah, I know I'm at the Slytherin table, whoopee. Look, I know you helped Fred, I just wanted you to know that because this was a make it up to you for the way I acted prank, I won't be getting revenge. This time," he smirked, "Am I forgiven?"

Rose pretended to contemplate her answer, "Oh I suppose the public humiliation is enough for me, yeah, you're forgiven," she grinned at James, and stood up to hug him. "I cannot wait to see what you do in retaliation to Fred,"

"Oh it'll be good don't you worry Rosie," James ruffled her hair, and Rose batted at his hands. "It'll be worth the wait, well worth it. Anyways, I'm gunna go eat, see you tomorrow," James winked at her and returned to the Gryffindor table,

"Should I be scared?" Rose turned her head to face Jacob, "Is this going to become a full out prank war?"

"Oh god, I hope not," Theresa put her head in her hands, "As entertaining as it's been so far, it scares me to think what those two might do. They do have quite the reputation and I don't want to be collateral damage,"

"You worry too much Rea," Scorp laughed, "Rose'll stop it before it gets to that point. Besides, they are partners I imagine they'll get each other once each and then go back to targeting others. Right Rose?" Rose saw right through his mask, and realized he was nervous.

"Oh I dunno, I think I'm enjoying this. Maybe I'll have them help me prank everyone, wouldn't that be one for the storybooks. A school wide prank,"

"What?" Scorpius looked paler than usual, his eyes fixated on her, and Rose felt her mask breaking, and burst out laughing, "Oh, not funny Rose." Scorpius shoved her, and Theresa joined her,

"You-should-have-seen-your-face" Rose managed to get out, Scorpius huffed, and turned back to his food.

"Some friends you lot are,"

"Come on mate," Jacob interjected, "it's not like she did something harmful, don't be melodramatic." Scorpius rolled his eyes and the friends spent the rest of the night laughing and talking. When Rose went to bed that night, she realized that James had given her a warning at dinner. His prank was tomorrow.


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys sorry it took so long, I've kinda been distracted by exams and studying so please forgive me :( Anyways, thank you to Meg for the prank idea, and just a forewarning the next chapter will not be as happy as these ones, so sorry in advance. Alright,happy reading! Thanks to everyone who favourited and followed this story, and thank to Meg for reviewing!**

Chapter 13

Rose woke the next day, and headed to the Great Hall, intrigued to see what James had thought up for Fred. She found herself watching the door, impatiently waiting to find out what he had done. James walked through the doors and gave her a smug grin before taking his seat at the Gryffindor table. When Fred entered, his shoulder length hair was pulled back in a tight bun, and grey, and he was wearing an emerald green set of robes. He made his way to the teacher's table at stood beside Professor McGonagall's chair.

"Mr Weasley, why are you sitting in my chair," Fred spoke in a high-pitched voice,

"Excuse me Mr Weasley?" Professor McGonagall turned to face Fred,

"I said, why are you in my seat Mr Weasley?" Rose began to snicker, realizing what must be happening.

"Mr Weasley I suggest you return to your seat and stop causing a disruption, or you will serve detention with me."

"Detention? You are my student Mr Weasley. For your attitude, you will be serving detention, tonight in my office at 7, writing lines. I think 'I will not back talk my teachers will do nicely, don't you think? Now, please remove yourself from my seat." Professor McGonagall looked shocked,

"Mr Weasley, I really am losing patience with your joke. You will serve detention for the rest of the week if you do not return to your seat immediately. Do you understand me?"

"You are not very funny Mr Weasley," Fred continued, pursing his lips at the Professor. "I think I shall write your mother, see if you think it's so funny then,"

James burst out laughing, and suddenly the hall was joining him.

"Silence," both Fred and Professor McGonagall cried out. "I don't suppose you have anything to do with this Mr Potter?" James tried to compose himself, but instead burst into laughter again when Fred and Professor McGonagall both thinned their lips and raised an eyebrow at him,

"I don't know why I put up with the two of you Mr Weasley and Mr Potter," Fred spoke, shaking his head at Minerva and James.

"Miss Weasley, Rose" Professor McGonagall amended when multiple people stood up, "come here please." Rose walked towards the Professor, attempting to keep a straight face. "Please, please tell me you had nothing to do with this?"

"Professor," Rose tried her best to project shock, "I swear, I did nothing to Fred"

"Why are you dragging your cousin into this mess Mr Weasley," Fred placed both hands on his hips, and Rose burst into giggles,

"Okay Miss Weasley, you had nothing to do with it, can you tell me what is wrong with him please?"

"Yes Miss Weasley, why does this miscreant insist on pretending he is me," Fred looked over the glasses he was wearing at Rose.

"I have a guess Professor. Being raised in a family with these goons and Uncle George, you learn how to recognize a Weasleys' Whizard Wheezes product."

"Please tell me you can sort this mess out so I can resume my headmistress duties," Fred sighed irritably, "Honestly, do you children have nothing better to do with your time?" Rose looked at James who had finally managed to calm down, and they both broke into peals of laughter.

"As much as I hate to say it, I do agree with Mr Weasley in this scenario," Professor McGonagall looked at Rose.

"I'd say it's probably a Patended Daydream Charm, the newest version enables different settings. You can force the wearer to enact their dreams. I'm assuming someone modified the charm so that instead of dreaming about whatever it is Fred usually dreams about, he's instead dreaming about," Rose snickered, and tried to prevent herself from laughing as both Professor McGonagall and Fred looked at her with creased eyebrows and thin lips, "well, I'd say he's dreaming about being you Professor, and that you are him."

"Lovely," she said cooly, looking at James. "Considering that Mr Weasley would not have done this to himself Mr Potter, I'm going to assume this was you. You will serve detention with me, again, this evening. And you can extend it to a week unless this nonsense ends now,"

"Excuse you, he will serve detention with me Mr Weasley, I don't know why you presume that you can hand out detentions, seeing as you are neither a prefect nor a teacher. Now, you will also serve detention with Mr Potter for your disturbance this morning."

"Now Mr Potter," Professor McGonagall appeared highly irritated by this point, but James was unable to compose himself, he was doubled over laughing, so Rose took it upon herself to step forward to find the charm and remove it.

"Miss Weasley, get your hands off of me immediately," Fred batted her hands away and pulled out his wand, "how dare you accost a teacher!"

"Professor," Rose grinned at Professor McGonagall, "the only way to break the charm early is to remove the pendant. Otherwise it'll wear off in oh, I don't know they usually last 30 minutes so he probably has about 10 minutes left,"

"Get it off Rose, I don't think I can tolerate another 10 minutes of this." Rose shrugged, and dove at Fred, tackling him to the ground, and searching for the pendant.

"Miss Weasley! I will write your mother about this, you will be in detention for the rest of the year!" Fred yelled, "Trust me you-" Fred cut off as Rose pulled the pendant from around his neck.

"Rose would you mind getting off of me?" Fred pushed her off and stood up, "What's everyone staring at?" he looked around confused, the hall had gone silent,

"Mr Weasley, perhaps you should go change," Professor McGonagall sighed.

"Change? Why it's not casual dress day is it, I'm wearing my unif-" Fred looked down and realized he was wearing matching robes with Professor McGonagall. He turned beet red and ran back out the Great Hall.

"Care to elaborate Miss Weasley?" Professor McGonagall was looking directly at her,

"Normally people remember the daydreams, but if they don't experience the full 30 minutes the charm is cut off and well, Fred doesn't remember anything he's done probably since he woke up I'd say."

"And you thought this would be funny?" Professor McGonagall turned to face James, who tried to cut off his laughter and straighten up,

"No Professor, not at all."

"I see." Professor McGonagall pursed her lips, but Rose could have sworn that the edges of her mouth turned upwards. "Detention for the rest of the week Mr Potter, and 10 points from Gryffindor for causing a disturbance and attempting to impersonate a teacher. Miss Weasley?" she turned back to Rose and this time she did smile, "25 points to Slytherin for aiding a teacher, and outwitting a third year." Rose smirked at James as the Professor returned to her seat.

"That'll be 5 galleons," Albus stuck out his hand to Rose,

"What! No way, you owe me,"

"Oh come on, James' prank was way better,"

"Wait, you bet on us?" James piped in,

"Yeah," Rose shrugged, and James pulled her into a hug,

"I knew you weren't a lost cause. Oh, but I still have so much to teach you caterpillar."

"Gerroff," Rose's muffled voice could be heard from around James' shirt. "I don't need help, ask Professor McGonagall, I'm already smarter than you," Rose smirked as she got free.

"Fine, don't spend time with your favourite cousin," James fake-pouted at her, and crossed his arms,

"Who said you were my favourite?" she smirked at him.

"After all I just did for you, you have the audacity to say such hurtful things to me Rose," James put the back of hand to his forehead and performed a mock swoon, "how will I ever handle such mistreatment"

"You'll get over it," Rose laughed. "Come on Al, we've got to get to History of Magic," Rose grabbed Al's arm and together they headed to their least favourite class, still laughing about James' prank, both finally coming to a peaceful agreement that both pranks were equally good, omitting the bet. Rose found she couldn't stop smiling that day, revelling in the fact that everything seemed to be going back to normal, what she didn't realise is that sometimes, it's bad luck to speak about things like that too early.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed, favourite, and followed this story!**

**Meg- aww thanks! I always get excited when I see the e-mail that you've reviewed. I love to hear what you thought of the chapter.**

**Blue Ocean- I really appreciate the review! I think those are some good ideas, but changing Rose's parentage changes the story too much personally I think. I don't think Harry would react anywhere near as negatively as Ron does. However, I won't necessarily say that the people they start out with will be the people they end with you, I'm personally not a huge Romione fan, so I might pair them with different people at the end. Unfortunately, Hermione won't end with Harry because I do enjoy they HarryxGinny coupling. **

Chapter 14

Over the next two months, Rose was happier than she had ever been at Hogwarts. Her cousins were all talking to her again, her friends were fantastic, and she was top of her class. So when Rose woke that morning in March, she expected nothing less than another good day. She should have realized that she had been living in the eye of the storm. She made her way down to breakfast with Jacob, Theresa, and Scorpius, not noticing the pitying gazes students in the halls cast her. It did not go unmissed by Scorpius however, who had been waiting for something to happen. They entered the Great Hall, and sat at their table, socializing until the mail arrived. Rose's owl dropped the daily prophet in front of her, but she didn't grab it right away as she was in the middle of a conversation with Theresa.

When Theresa returned to eating, Rose went to grab the paper only to realize James of all people had rushed up to the Slytherin table and grabbed her paper.

"James if you think this is a funny idea for a prank, you would be incorrect. Please give it back,"

"Rosie, trust me, you really don't want to read this."

"No James, I do. You see, that's why I order it. So I can read it." Rose spoke slowly, like she was talking to an infant.

"Rose," Albus had made his way over too, looking pale. "Trust my brother this time; you don't want to read it." Rose's brows furrowed, and she watched as Scorpius snatched the paper from James, and his eyes widen.

"Rose, perhaps you had better come with me," Rose turned to face Neville, her confusion written across her face.

"Is someone going to tell me what's going on?"

"Yes Rose, but I don't think you want to find out in the middle of the hall. Let's go to my office. Perhaps you lot had better come to," Neville said looking at the group surrounding Rose. Rose let James and Albus take the lead, falling back beside Scorpius,

"How bad is it?" she whispered to him,

"I don't know Rose, that all depends on if it's true or not. Considering Professor Longbottom is leading us away, I'd say it probably is true." Scorp looked sadly at her, reaching out and squeezing her hand, "But no matter what, you've got us."

"Take a seat," Neville had transfigured the chairs in front of his desk so that there were instead two three-person couches. Rose sat between Scorpius and Albus. James looked slightly uncomfortable but sat on the side closest to Rose of the other couch with Theresa and Jacob. Rose watched Neville intently as he rubbed his temples,

"Rose I don't know whether what is written is true or not, but it would not surprise me anymore," Neville's voice was sad as he spoke, "Give her the article Scorpius" Rose took it from his outstretched arms, and felt her stomach drop at the title:

**Trouble in Paradise? Golden Couple Splits**

_Inside sources have told the prophet that the couple that composed two thirds of the golden trio, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley, have now split. Sources from the Department of Magical Law have informed us that Mrs Weasley nèe Granger was served the papers this morning after Mr Ronald Weasley filed for divorce yesterday afternoon. Friends close to the family claim that the rift was caused by their daughter's controversial sorting into Slytherin house_

Rose stopped reading and felt her eyes fill up with tears.

"It's my fault. I split my family up,"

"Rose, none of this is your fault, don't be stupid," Al said,

"Did you read the article Al? Or just the headline." Al shifted in his seat,

"Just the title, then my priority was getting to you before you read it," Rose looked around the room and realized that James was nodding in agreement. She knew her friends hadn't read it yet, so she looked to Neville,

"Have you read it Uncle Neville?" Neville nodded,

"And if you ask me, it's a load of rubbish,"

"No it's not. You heard my parents that night, mom told him to talk to her when he was ready to accept my house, and now this article says, and I quote 'the rift was caused by their daughter's controversial sorting into Slytherin house.' How is that not my fault?"

"Because the article was written by Rita Skeeter, and her main goal is to make people look bad so she can sell magazines. Look let's floo your mom and she can tell you the same thing if you don't believe me,"

"No," Rose shook her head, "the article said she was being served the divorce papers this morning. She'll be in no state to talk to me. Plus, she'll have Hugo to worry about."

"Rose, I promise you this is not your fault. If, as the article says, it's because of your house, then that's your fathers fault. It's his prejudice that caused this, okay Rose?" Rose nodded, knowing Neville would never let her leave until he thought she believed him. "Now, Professor McGonagall has excused you from classes for the rest of the day if you need it-"

"No, I'll go to class. It'll be a good distraction."

"Okay," Neville smiled at her, "if you change your mind, you can always leave. If you need anything Rose, I want you to come to me alright?" Rose nodded in agreement, "Okay, you may all go to class then," The group of teenagers left and once they were out in the hall, Rose through herself at James, hugging him tightly,

"Hey, what are cousins for?" James spoke more gently then she had ever heard him in her life.

"Well, let's get to class," Rose smiled at the rest of her friends, deciding to pretend the article wasn't true, neither of her parents had confirmed it. As the day passed, Rose noticed her friend kept looking at her when they thought she wouldn't notice, as if they were waiting for her to break. She studiously tried to ignore all the people who stared at her in class and in the hallways, but found it was somewhat difficult from the whispers that accompanied the stares,

"Poor girl"

"Serves her right, Slytherin scum"

"Guess Perfect Weasley can't get everything right,"

The gosspiers seemed to vary widely in their opinions of whether they should feel pity for her, or contempt, or vindictive pleasure. Her friends never left her side, telling her jokes and trying to distract her, and Rose had never been more grateful for them. They decided to go to the library, with the theory that even though people would stare there, at least they would have to be quiet. That was where Nicholas found her,

"Hey Rose,"

"Hey Nick," all the kids who had stayed together over Christmas had remained friendly with each other afterwards.

"Professor McGonagall asked me to give you this," he held out a letter to her, "I know you probably don't want to talk about the article, but I just wanted to make sure you were doing okay," he finished, his eyes searching hers,

"It's just some stupid article. My mom didn't say anything to me, so who's to say any of it's true." Rose averted her eyes, she knew as much as she wanted to, she didn't fully believe it herself.

"Okay, but just so you know, if you need to talk, my ears are open. My parents split last year, so lots of first-hand knowledge," he smiled in what Rose assumed was supposed to be a teasing way, before leaving the library.

"What's the note say?" Scorpius asked once Nicholas was gone. Rose opened the letter, reading quickly,

"She wants to see me in her office," Rose replied, packing her stuff in her bag. "I'll see you guys back in the common room later tonight?" Her friends nodded, and Rose made the now familiar path to the Headmistress' office, knocking when she reached the top of the Griffin staircase.

"Enter," Rose opened the door, and was shocked to see her mother and Hugo in the office waiting for her,

"Hi Rosie," Hermione smiled at her daughter, and Hugo ran across the room, crashing into his sister and gripping her in a hug.

"No," Rose whispered, realizing what it meant if her family was here. "No, please tell me it's not true," Rose looked at her mother's red eyes and knew the answer before she even spoke,

"I'm so sorry Rose."


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi guys! Thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed and favourited this story! I do apologize for being late on the update, when I finished my exams my parents surprised me with a vacation, and I just got back yesterday, but I'm back at school now, so I should hopefully be updating every couple days!**

Chapter 15

"I-" Rose swallowed, "Is it really because of me?" Hermione shook her head quickly, moving forward to envelope her daughter in a hug

"Of course it's not your fault sweetheart, your father and I have always had our differences, we actually almost split 12 years ago," her mother's voice was quiet, "and then I found out I was pregnant with you. So, if anything Rosie, you held us together longer. I promise you, you are not the reason we split,"

"But I was the tipping point, I was the final straw," Hermione hesitated in her response, and Rose's heart sunk,

"No. It was your father's inability to accept change, and move past his prejudices and bigotry, not you sweetheart," Rose pulled away from her mother and took Hugo and held him tightly in her arms.

"I'm sorry Hugh, I'm sorry you had to be at home and dealing with this all alone," Hugo clung tightly to his sister but said nothing. He had never been overly talkative in the first place, preferring to be the quiet observer at all the family gatherings, but when he talked it was always to Rose. "I've missed you so much little brother," she whispered quietly. Rose looked up to meet her mother's eyes; Hermione looked much older, and more tired than Rose had ever seen her.

"We'll be okay Rosie, we have each other," Rose nodded mutely, maintaining her hold on her brother.

"Could Hugo and I have a minute alone?" she requested quietly, looking to both her Headmistress and her mother. Both women consented, and moved up to Minerva's private quarters.

"Hugh," Hugo looked Rose in the face for the first time since he had arrived, "I'm so sorry,"

"Mom, was right Rosie, it's not your fault. I knew it was coming," his voice was sad, but resigned,

"How did you know if I didn't Hugo?"

"You looked but you never saw Rose. You didn't want to. They always fought, and you brushed it off, you were too worried about being trapped by other's expectations and missed what was in front of you. When you left, they got worse. They were constantly arguing, yes, some of it was about you. Dad couldn't believe that you were in Slytherin, I think mostly he felt betrayed that you befriended Scorpius after he asked you not to," Hugo shrugged, not meeting Rose's eyes, "but mom told him he shouldn't cut you out. Said that you were still there daughter, and he should be more worried about how the wizarding world was going to react and the slights you would suffer. But Rose, it wasn't just you, and it wasn't your fault that dad couldn't accept you as you are. The rest of us know you're still our Rosie."

"How did you get so wise little brother?" Rose smiled kindly at Hugo, but she couldn't help the guilt she felt realizing that he was right. She hadn't wanted to see that her parents were struggling, so she didn't.

"We always knew I was the smart one," Hugo grinned at her, and Rose gave him a light swat on the arm,

"Don't let Al hear you talking that way. He was hoping you'd turn out to be a sporty type" They both laughed, Hugo had never actively participated in the family's quidditch games, only playing when someone couldn't make it and they were a member short.

"He's got his brother to play Quidditch with," Hugo chuckled, before turning serious, "Are you okay Rose?"

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? You're the one who's been home through it." Hugo shrugged,

"I'm okay. I wish you were home with me, all mom's done all day is cry, and you know I've never been really good at comforting her." Hugo shifted uncomfortably, and Rose put her hand on his shoulder,

"You can always send me a letter, I'll always be available for you Hugh, that's what sisters are for,"

"I know," Hugo smiled at her,

"I'm going to go grab mom," Rose walked up the stairs, knocking on Professor McGonagall's door, "Mom, you guys can come down now," Rose returned downstairs and took a seat in one of the chairs in front of the Headmistress' desk, and Hugo sat beside her. When Hermione and Minerva re-entered, Hermione conjured herself a chair beside Rose and sat down as well.

"Rosie, if you want to come home for a while," Hermione began, but Rose quickly cut her off,

"No, I have my studies, I can't take time off or I'll fall behind,"

"Miss Weasley, I think you Professors will understand if you need some time to come to terms with this," Professor McGonagall implored, but Rose was already shaking her head,

"With all due respect Professor, I think it would be a good distraction, and I don't want to fall behind,"

"That's my girl," Hermione smiled fondly at her daughter, brushing a lock of loose hair behind her ear. "But, know that you can change your mind later if it's too much okay?" Rose nodded,

"Of course mom,"

"Well if that's all, I do need my office back eventually," Rose heard the teasing note in her voice but stood nonetheless.

"Of course, thank you for your hospitality Minerva, but if it's alright, I would like a word with Rose alone." Minerva nodded, and guided Hugo from the room.

"Rose, I know you might not believe me, but it really isn't your fault. I also wanted to tell you that if you ever need me, I have spoken with Neville, and he has agreed to let you use the fireplace in his office to floo me anytime. Please don't hesitate to ask okay?" When Rose nodded, Hermione continued, looking more unsure, "Also, I just, well, I know you spoke with Hugo. Is he okay? He hasn't really said anything, which I know isn't too different, but I just need to make sure. He's always confided in you more than the rest of us, and we both know that he wouldn't saying anything to me, because despite what I've told him, he would think he was burdening me with more right now."

"He's okay mom, or he will be. I think we all need time to adjust, but he seems to be okay, well, as okay as he can be anyways. He didn't say it but he knows dad still loves him and he isn't losing him. Hugo picks up on more than you realize,"

"I know he catches onto more than he should, that's why I'm concerned about him, but you're sure he's okay,"

"I'm sure mom, I'll let you know if something happens that changes my opinion," Hermione looked relieved,

"Thanks Rose," Hermione kissed her daughter on the head as she pulled her into a hug before going to collect her son. Rose hugged her brother once more before her family disappeared in green flames.


	16. Chapter 16

**Hello all! Thank you to everyone who has favourited, followed, and reviewed. Unfortunately, I think I am going to have to drop the update schedule on this story to once a week. I have more work than I expected with second semester. I will still be updating every weekend somewhere between Friday and Sunday depending on how busy the week was. Anyways, please enjoy!**

Chapter 16

The worst part, Rose decided, was the pity. The slues and insults she could handle, but the pity, the pity made her want to curl up and cry. Her friends did their best to make everything easier for her. Theresa had managed to make their other two roommates stop their constant torment. Rose didn't know what she had done, and she wasn't sure she wanted to, seeing the way they shrunk away from her now whenever they saw her. Jacob loudly proclaimed to anyone who was whispering about how much he hated gossipers, thought they were the lowest of the low. Albus made sure everyone who would listen knew that it wasn't really her fault, but only when he thought she wasn't around. And Scorpius, Scorpius offered her his silent support, and remained her confidante, listening to anything she had to tell him, but Rose found herself wishing to talk to someone else, someone who understood. She knew Scorpius' homelife hadn't been perfect, but his family was still intact, he didn't feel guilt at breaking up his parents' marriage. It was while she was in that frame of mind, that she was once again approached by Nicholas in the library.

"Hey Rose, how you doing?" he asked, sliding into the seat beside her. Rose shrugged,

"Did people pity you?"

"Well, not as many people knew. My mom wasn't a war hero like your parents. Yes, she fought in the war, on the same side as your parents, but she wasn't renowned like your parents. And my dad is a muggle. So I didn't have the gossip and school-wide speculation that you do, but the people who did know did. Whether they say it or not, you can always see it in their eyes." Rose mulled his words over, before looking up into his eyes,

"Do you pity me?"

"No," Nicholas spoke without hesitation, "I believe your situation sucks, but I don't pity you. I know you're a strong girl, and you're going to be just fine."

"What are you doing bothering Rose?" Rose looked past Nicholas, to see his sister walking up with a grin. "You know Rose, if he's bugging you, I do know where he sleeps so we can get him back," Rose laughed as Nicholas turned to face Lucia.

"I think you're the bothersome one actually Lucia. I was just offering Rose some friendly advice."

"Ah, ever the heroic Gryffindor," Lucia fell into a seat, sighing and throwing the back of her hand against her forehead. Nick gave her a light shove, and she toppled from her chair. "Oi!" she leaped back up, and was about to continue speaking before Nicholas was beside her with a hand over her mouth,

"Madame Ligand," he whispered, and the two dropped back into their seats, pretending to read a book until the librarian left.

"He really was trying to help," Rose smiled kindly at Lucia,

"You know, people always say you're like your mother. But my mother doesn't like your mother. If the two of you really are alike, I can't see why my mum wouldn't like yours."

"Oi, sometimes you need to learn when not to say something, Luce" Nick chastised,

"No, it's fine."

"Rose, what I was trying to tell you before my sister rudely interrupted, is that despite what that paper says and whatever you might think, them getting a divorce has nothing to do with you. I thought for a long time my parents split because of me, and I realized that it was because of who they were as people, not me. If they had both done things differently, maybe they would still be together, but they didn't and that's not my fault. It's the same with your parents."

"What do you mean, how was it your fault?"

"My situation was a bit like yours I guess. It was because of where I ended up, but not my house. It was the fact that I had magic. See, I told you me dad was a muggle, but my mum pretended she was muggle too. When my letter came, she came clean to my dad about who she was, and he was furious. He left that night. I thought it was because of my magic, because he couldn't accept that I was a wizard. But that summer, when he came to take me and Luce out for dinner, I realized it was mum, and the fact that she'd lied to him for near on 15 years, not me. The same is true for you, maybe not the lying part, but your dad chose to walk away instead of staying to work things out, and that will never be your fault."

"Why did she lie?" Rose whispered, knowing it must b hard for him to talk about,

"She told us she wanted to forget that part of her life, hoped that we would be born without magic. You forget Rose, not everyone was able to move on from the war. Our mum fought too, and she lost a lot of people she cared about and I don't think she ever really got over it," Lucia spoke for the first time since sitting done, the siblings eyes were both sad.

"I'm not telling you this to make you sad Rose," Nick reached out and wiped away the tear that had escaped her eye. "I'm telling you because I'm hoping it will help you understand that it isn't your fault. Nothing about your parent's divorce is your fault, and she shouldn't feel guilty about it."

Rose stayed where she was, slumping back in the seat, as the siblings left her to her work. As she watched their slowly diminishing shapes, she realized that she was finally starting to believe it.

"Maybe it's not my fault," she muttered, mulling over their conversation. Rose decided she would not be able to focus anymore that evening, so she packed up her bag, and returned to the Slytherin common room.

"She leaves the library, someone call a doctor. Rose are you feeling alright?" Scorpius ran up and placed a hand on her forehead teasingly.

"Oh bugger off, I decided to come spend time with you lot, maybe that was a mistake," she stuck her tongue out at him,

"Rose, you know Scorpius has the unfortunate affliction of being an idiot. Come sit with us," Theresa moved over to make room for her on the couch, and Scorpius followed behind, clutching his chest,

"Why must you be so cruel, you're a vixen you are." Theresa ignored him, focusing on Rose,

"You're done homework already?" Rose shook her head,

"No but there isn't anything due tomorrow, so I decided to come hang out with you." Theresa looked at her suspiciously, but whatever doubts she may have had she didn't voice. As the night passed, Rose let herself relax and laugh with her friends. That night when she went to bed, Rose pondered Nicholas' words, and let her guilt seep away, finally seeing the truth in the words.

"It's not my fault," she whispered once more, before sleep claimed her.


	17. Chapter 17

**As always, thank you to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favourited this story! It keeps me writing!** **Also I meant to post this in the last chapter, so thank you to Meg for questioning it. The person who correctly guesses who Nicholas and Lucia's mom is will have the final chapter dedicated to them :P All the information has been stated at some point during the story that you need to solve it, but I will give an additional hint. Lucia followed in her mother's footsteps at Hogwarts. **

**Meg- Draco is aware of their friendship. I guess I wasn't overly obvious about it :P But yes, he knows, but Draco has changed, and it doesn't bother him anywhere near as much as it bothers Ron.**

**Guest- Aw I'm sorry I made you cry, but I'm glad you're enjoying the story! **

Chapter 17

After her talk with Nicholas and Lucia, Rose started to let go of her guilt. She realized that not blaming herself made it easier to ignore the stares. Within a few weeks, there was new gossip and Rose was no longer the center of everyone's conversations, and she tended to avoid the paper, for risk of seeing more about her parent's divorce. The paper had something at least once a week. Speculations about whether they were seeing someone new, gossip about the state of the divorce, whatever it was Rose decided she didn't want to know unless it came directly from her mother.

Before Rose knew it, end of year exams had arrived, and she was once more holed up in the library, albeit not alone this time. Albus, Alex, Theresa, Scorpius and Jacob were all there too, though she doubted Jacob and Albus were actually studying, considering all the whispering they were doing.

"Oi, you two can go somewhere else to talk rather than distract the rest of us," Scorpius sounded irritable. He had bags under his eyes, and Rose knew he hadn't been sleeping well, spending all of his time prepping.

"Woah, mate. Chill. We weren't being loud," Jacob rolled his eyes at Scorpius, who's face began to turn pink in what Rose knew was anger.

"Why don't we take a break?" Rose suggested before they could start arguing. She stood and took Scorpius' arm, dragging him from the table, out the library door, down the hallway, and into an abandoned classroom.

"What's going on?" she asked, once they were alone.

"Nothing,"

"It's obviously not nothing. You're not sleeping, and you're more concerned with studying and your grades then you've been all semester. What are you hiding?"

"You're not going to stop, are you? You don't know how to mind your own damn business." Rose took a step back, hurt by his outburst,

"Forgive me for caring," she turned on her heel, but when Scorpius spoke once her hand landed on the doorknob,

"No I'm sorry you're right. That was uncalled for," Rose returned to his side, hopping up on the desk beside him. She knew now that he'd called her back, he would talk when he was ready. "It's just my dad. He sent me a letter last week. To wish me luck on my exams. He told me not to worry about being ahead of you, just to aim for second best. So not only does he not believe I can do better on my exams than you, but he expects me to be second best in the class."

"I'm sorry." Scorpius jumped of the desk and began pacing in front of her. "I mean, I'm not stupid, I know I can do well on these exams. I just wanted to prove him wrong, show that I could be top of the class. But I didn't want to tell you because-"

"Because I was a partial cause," Scorpius shook his head,

"No because I know you and your stupid loyalty. You would've intentionally botched your exams so that I could do better than you and prove myself to my dad," Rose started to say she wouldn't do something like that, and then stopped. She realized that after everything Scorp had done to help her through her family drama she probably would do just that for him. Well, not botch them, but certainly get a few questions wrong intentionally. "Which, by the way, if you do that now, I'm not talking to you for at least the summer," he looked at her sternly.

"Well, you never know, you've been doing a lot of studying, maybe you will do better than me."

"Yes, I suppose I could. But Rose you better not intentionally screw anything up, because I'll know. You know I will,"

"Fine," Rose sighed, "I won't mess up, but you shouldn't let your dad get to you. I'm sure he didn't mean it that way. I'm sure he just wanted you to know that he believes in you, but was trying to make you not feel pressured by telling you you didn't have to beat me. Maybe he was joking."

"Yeah maybe," Scorpius conceded, but Rose could tell from his tone that he didn't really believe it.

"Talk to him about it, over the summer. There's not much you can do about it now, except for kick butt on your exams, but Scorp don't kill yourself to do it. It's just an exam, you need to sleep okay?"

"Okay."

"Come on, let's go back to the others," Scorpius offered her his hand as she jumped down from the desk, and then they returned to the library.

"Sorry Jacob," Scorpius looked uncomfortably at his fingernails,

"It's okay mate. No harm no foul." The two boys grinned at each other, they'd quickly taken to the muggle expression after Rose had used it to describe one of her previous arguments with Albus. The six students remained in the library for the rest of the afternoon, before adjourning for dinner.

After dinner, Scorpius retired up to the boys dormitory, and Rose watched him concerned.

"Make sure he actually sleeps tonight instead of staying up studying, okay?" she finally turned away from the staircase to face Jacob,

"Yeah alright."

The remaining three friends relaxed on the couch quizzing each other on potential questions that could arise on their transfiguration final the next day, and when nine o'clock rolled around, they all decided to call it a day.

The next morning, Rose was relieved to see that the bags under Scorpius' eyes had receded a little, and he looked more rested than he had the day before.

"True or false: you can create food."

"False, and good morning to you too," Rose laughed, as they were joined by Theresa and Jacob.

"How's everyone feeling?" Theresa asked. Rose and Scorpius both shrugged but Jacob was fidgeting,

"Are we sure these are mandatory?"

"Yes," Rose laughed, "and if you hadn't spent so much time goofing off with Al yesterday, you might feel more prepared." Rose smirked, and Jacob's ears went red.

"We weren't goofing off. We were talking through ideas,"

"About?" Scorpius' voice was smug

"About how we are going to prank you on the train ride home dollophead." Scorp shoved Jacob playfully,

"Ha, good luck with that," the playful banter was maintained through breakfast, but once Professor Zabini stood up to remind first years that their exam was in 15 minutes and they should be heading towards the exam room. The walk there was quiet, and Rose noticed that Scorpius was fidgeting with his hands. Once they were outside the room, she let Jacob and Theresa enter before grabbing Scorp by the arm,

"Hey, you've got this." Scorpius shook his head, "I believe in you. You know this. The secret to writing tests is not to second guess yourself. You've studied more than enough. You're going to go in there, and you're going to get the best mark you've ever gotten in your life."

"Thanks Rosie," Scorpius smiled weakly at her, but Rose could tell he was calmer, he was no longer fidgeting. She returned his smile, and together they walked into the room to experience their first Hogwarts exam.


	18. Chapter 18

**Thanks to everyone who read, follows, favourites, and reviews this story! Also, the competition is still up for a chapter deidcation for whoever correctly guesses Lucia and Nicholas' mother. She was a ravenclaw! I will add an additional hint to help you guys per chapter! (you have one guess per chapter) Anyways, till next time!**

Chapter 18

They got their exam results the morning of the end of year feast. Rose was unsurprisingly top of her class in every subject, except for History of Magic. Scorpius had come a very close second to Rose, and had been the only person to achieve a higher score in History of Magic. Theresa was part of the top 10 students that year, along with her brother Alex, and Jacob and Albus had both performed amiably receiving predominately Es on their exams. That night, the 6 eleven-year-olds sat together at the Slytherin table, enjoying what they knew would be their last meal together, until they all came back in September. By the time they all retired, Rose was beginning to feel nostalgic about going home when everything had changed.

"It will be okay. It has to be" she whispered out loud, hoping that would make it true, before rolling over and going to sleep. When she woke, Rose grabbed her trunk, and met her friends in the common room before they headed together to the entrance hall to meet up with Albus and Alex, heading down the path to Hogsmeade to catch the train. Once boarded, they wandered to the end of the train, grabbing a compartment together.

"Can you believe we're already done first year?" Theresa leaned back against her seat.

"I know I can't believe I survived a year stuck in a common room with you" Jacob fake shivered in his seat.

"Oh whatever, more like the other way around. Poor Theresa having to deal with you," Alex smirked, shoving Jacob.

"Like you're a saint," he replied, shoving back.

"Boys, can't we just enjoy our last trip together?" Rose pretended to look disappointed, while the corners of her lips were slightly turning up.

"Yes children behave," Scorpius did not share Rose's reservation about hiding his smirk.

"Children, Scorp you are the youngest." Albus rolled his eyes,

"By 3 weeks! Alex and Theresa were both born 3 weeks before me!"

"You're still youngest, you can't ignore the facts Scorp," Rose smirked at Scorpius, and he slumped back in seat,

"Technicalities," he mumbled under his breath. The others looked at each other before laughing at him.

"Promise none of this is going to change?" Rose looked around at her friends, concerned that a summer away would change them.

"Of course it's not going to change, why would it? It's only two months," Theresa reached across to squeeze her hand.

"Yeah, but it's two months away from each other, and two months with our parents..." Rose' voice trailed off, but she knew from the looks on their faces, that her friends caught on to what she was pushing towards.

"Rose, you already know Alex and my parents don't care. My mom has gotten to know you over the year, and she really likes you. Trust me, they aren't going to try and talk us out of being your friend."

"My dad isn't like he used to be. My mom helped him see that his old prejudices were wrong," Jacob shrugged, "There should be no problems there,"

"Oh I dunno Rose, I think my dad might try and convince me not to hang around you," Albus smirked at him, and Rose shoved him. Scorpius laughed,

"I think my dad is glad I'm friends with you actually. It's all about image, he tells me. And apparently your family is good for ours," Rose looked slightly taken aback, until she noticed the smirk on his face,

"I'm serious-"

"Rose you worry too much," Scorp cut her off. "None of us have received any kind of backlash from our parents about it, there's no reason to be concerned that two months with our parents will ruin our friendship. Besides, I've already asked my dad about it, and we can still see each other over the summer, assuming it's okay with your mom."

"You promise, all of you?" Rose looked around the compartment.

"Of course we promise, both that we will see you over the summer and that it isn't going to change our relationship spending time apart," Theresa smiled at her,

"Good," Rose grinned, squeezing her hand back. The group spent the rest of the train ride laughing and partaking in multiple games of exploding snap. When they got off the train at the platform, Theresa and Alex were the first ones to spot their parents,

"See you later guys, have a lovely break, I'll send you an owl next week and we can see about getting together over the summer okay Rose?" Rose nodded, hugging Alex and Theresa goodbye.

"And there are my parents," Jacob bid his farewells. Rose, Albus, and Scorpius made their way closer towards the exit, figuring they would find their parents on the other side.

"Scorpius!" They all turned to face Draco and Astoria who were walking through the crowd toward their son.

"Hello Father, Mother." Scorp was pulled into an embrace by his mother, and then shared a handshake with his father.

"You must be Rose and Albus, Scorpius has told us all about you." Draco sent a warm smile at them, and Rose was slightly taken aback by how similar he looked to Scorpius. They both had the same grey eyes, blonde hair, and facial structure.

"Yes, it's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Malfoy," Albus extended a hand to shake Draco's.

"Draco is fine, I think I've spent enough of my life being called Malfoy," Draco lips quirked up at the corners the same way Scorpius' did.

"Astoria," his mother smiled, offering her hand to Rose,

"Rose, lovely to finally meet Scorp's parents."

"And you Rose. Scorpius talks about you in every letter he's sent home."

"Mom!" Scorp's pale skin took on a pinkish tinge as he refused to look at her. Rose laughed,

"Your son has been a godsend Astoria. I don't know what I would've done without him," Rose reached out a hand to squeeze Scorpius' arm, and he finally met her eyes, smiling. Draco and Astoria exchanged knowing looks.

"I'm glad you were able to become such good friends. From what Scorpius told us, you're a very bright young girl, and honestly I think you'll do him some good," Draco smirked at his son, "I'm sure you're the only reason he didn't let himself be influenced into pranks by Theo's boy, Jacob. The stories I could tell you about the things those two got up to-"

"Dad, Rose and Al don't want to hear about that,"

"Oh Rose and Al most certainly do," Albus looked like Christmas had come early, "it could give us some great ammunition."

"No, dad come on," Scorp looked pleadingly at his father,

"Come on Draco, look at your son. If we really wanted to embarrass him, we'd tell them about the time, oh I think he was about 4, that he wandered into the manor gardens and-"

"Mom, please, please don't finish that story"

"No, Astoria please do finish the story," Rose's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Don't tease us with just the start of a story"

"It really would be mean of us to finish the story against his wishes wouldn't it Draco?" Astoria smirked at her husband,

"Of course love, but we never were known for being nice were we?"

"Draco, you are the sweetest man I know," Astoria leaned into kiss Draco lightly on the cheek, and Scorpius made gagging noises,

"Guys, we are in public. Do you have to do that?"

"Scorpius, shouldn't you be happy that your parents love each other," Draco raised a pale eyebrow at his son, who sighed in defeat.

"I suppose so. But must you show that you love each other in front of me,"

"Would you rather we fight in front of you?" Astoria laughed, as Scorpius shook his head,

"No I guess I don't want that either. But you could you know, be friendly and not kiss each other." Draco chuckled at his son's apparent discomfort.

"We could but-"

"Rose, Albus! There you are. We've been looking all over for you!" Rose turned to see her mother and Uncle Harry approaching through the crowd. She noticed her mother hesitate, and saw that her gaze was on Draco.

"Draco, how," Hermione paused, searching for the word, "nice to see you."

"And you Hermione, Harry." Unlike her mother, Draco managed a small smile in their direction.

"I take it you're Scorpius" Harry turned towards the boy,

"Yes," Scorpius offered his hand, shaking first Harry's and then her mother's. "Pleasure to meet you both." Hermione was able to smile at Scorpius.

"Come on Rose, Al. We've got to get going. We left Lily and Hugo with Ginny. Your brother is impatiently waiting to see you." Rose nodded, before turning to Scorpius,

"Promise you'll write?" she asked,

"Oh yeah, every day," Rose was startled when her Uncle burst out laughing,

"Sound familiar?" he grinned at her mother. Hermione shook her head, smiling.

"Pardon my family" Rose rolled her eyes, hesitated a moment, and then threw her arms around Scorpius. "We'll see each other over the summer though."

"Of course," Scorpius smiled before pulling away and shaking Al's hand, "see you later Al,"

"See you" Albus smiled back.

"Have a nice day Draco, lovely to see you again," Draco nodded his head in recognition to Hermione's statement before him, Astoria, and Scorpius turned to leave. Albus looped his arm through Rose's as they followed their parents out of the train station.


	19. Chapter 19

**Thanks to everyone who has read, followed, favourited, and reviewed this story! Wow, it's my longest one yet! I just wanted to let you all know, there is probably only a few chapters left of this story! I wasn't planning on extending into second year. If there is enough interest I may do sort of "snaps" which will be one-shots into the later years of Rose and friends life. Or instead just do an epilogue which goes to their graduation which looks back at the years that have past, I have ideas for both, so let me know what you think! Also, I would like to dedicate this chapter to Meg, who successfully guessed that Nicholas and Lucia's mother is Cho Chang! It is cannon that she married a muggle. **

**Meg- Hugo is two years younger than Rose so he would come to Hogwarts in her third year. And thank you for catching my typo!**

Chapter 19

It had been hard trying to adapt to life back at home. Her mother seemed to be working longer days at the ministry so it was just her and Hugo most of the time, and they usually stayed at the burrow with Grandma Molly, and Hermione didn't usually arrive to pick them up until after dinner. One week into the break was the first time Rose received a letter from her friends, Scorpius' owl identified his letter. Rose reached out, taking the letter of the birds leg before it had even landed, and offering it a treat.

_Hey Rose,_

_See, I told you I'd write. How's your summer going? I talked to my dad, he says we can all get together at the manor. Does sometime next week work for you? I was thinking the Wednesday. If your mom is worried about is being home alone, my mom is at home that day. What's like being home again? I almost wish we were back at Hogwarts, my mom has been more clingy than usual the past week, says she missed me. But, I can't get a moment alone. Anyways,_

_Can't wait to see you!_

_Scorp_

Rose smiled while reading the letter, and just as she went to grab a quill and parchment to respond, she heard her mother's voice floating up from downstairs.

"Rose, it's time to go"

"Just a moment!" she called back. Rose set the letter on her desk, and opened her window to allow Scorp's owl to fly back. She grabbed the wrapped present from her bag, and ran into Hugo on the landing,

"Everything alright? You've been in your room all morning." Sometimes Hugo made Rose feel like she should have been the younger sibling,

"Fine, just getting a head start on my summer readings and essays," Rose threw her arm over Hugo's shoulders as they headed down the stairs,

"Come on you two, you know how impatient Lily gets," Hermione smiled at both her children, but Rose noticed, like she had been all summer, that it didn't seem to quite reach her mother's eyes.

"With how excited Lily's been about her birthday, you'd almost think it was her 11th birthday and not her 10th." Hugo grinned at Rose, and she bumped him with her elbow,

"Please, like you have room to comment Hugh, you're the exact same for every birthday. And your 11th birthday isn't until February." Rose smirked and Hugo just shrugged.

"Yeah well, it's a whole day to celebrate me, and I'm pretty awesome,"

"Maybe you shouldn't hang around Fred and James so much, you're starting to get their ego," Rose teased, but before Hugo could reply, Hermione interjected,

"Rose, Hugo, we're going to be late, you two can argue later," Rose and Hugo followed their mother into the sitting room. Hugo went first, taking a pinch of floo powder before entering the fireplace. Rose followed, quickly stepping out of the way on the other side to allow her mother to come through.

"Rose!" Rose turned to see her Uncle Bill waiting for them in the sitting room of Grimmauld Place,

"Uncle Bill!" Rose squeeled and jumped into his arms for a hug,

"I missed you too," he laughed, hugging her back.

"Where's Hugo?" Rose asked once they released,

"Already gone downstairs to the kitchen, hunting for food. I swear he has a bigger appetite than Ron,"

"I don't think that's possible," Rose turned as her mother exited the fire. She could hear in her voice that despite the smile on her face, the reminder of her ex-husband still made her sad.

"Hermione, your boy is growing with a traditional Weasley appetite, it very well could be possible. How are you doing?"

"Never better, I have my Rosie back," Hermione took her daughters hand, and from Bill's raised eyebrow, Rose knew her uncle believed her mother almost as much as she did, that is, not at all.

"Hermione..."

"Not here Bill. Come on Rose, let's go down and say happy birthday to your cousin." Hermione tugged on her hand and Rose followed her mother, noticing that Bill merely shook his head sadly before following them downstairs.

"'Mione, Rose!" Both girls were swept up in a tight embrace by Ginny, "I missed you!" Ginny placed a kiss on Rose's cheek and she laughed,

"It's only been a week Auntie Ginny, I saw you after I got off the train,"

"Yes I suppose so, but I went a couple of months without seeing you, so I'm allowed to get excited when I see you twice in a week,"

"There's no point arguing with her, she's too stubborn," Harry sidled up beside his wife, wrapping an arm around her waist and kissing the side of her head.

"Harry Potter, don't try to undermine me in front of my niece," Rose saw the playful glint in her eyes that matched her teasing expression. Harry merely chuckled before reaching out to pull Rose into a hug,

"It is nice to see you again Rose, always is no matter how long it's been," Harry winked at her before straightening. Harry pulled Hermione into a hug, and Rose noticed how tightly her mother hugged back. She also didn't miss the concerned looks that Ginny and Harry exchanged before Hermione pulled away,

"Hey Harry, lovely decorations," Hermione looked around the room at the assortment of streamers and balloons.

"Rose!" Rose was almost knocked over as Lily bowled into her for a hug,

"Hey Lils! Happy birthday!"

"Thanks!" Lily grinned up at her cousin, "come on. Everyone else wants to see you too." Rose looked nervously at her mom, not sure she wanted to leave her,

"Go on, say hello to your cousins," Hermione smiled, waving her hand. Rose made her way around the room, Lily at her side, as she said her hellos. Not only was her family here, but Uncle Neville with Aunt Hannah and their children, Aunt Luna and Uncle Rolf with Lorcan and Lysander, and Teddy with his grandmother Andromeda. Rose realized that the only person missing, who was usually at these big gatherings, was her father. Rose wondered if he chosen not to come to a family event because Rose and Hermione were both here, or if Uncle Harry had simply not invited him in an attempt to avoid a confrontation.

"Say Rose," she turned to face James, "Fred and I were thinking. Perhaps you'd like to help us with the prank we've planned for Lily's birthday party this year. Considering your genius,"

"You weren't able to come up with something on time, were you?" Rose smirked at her cousins,

"No, we know what we want to do, we just weren't entirely sure how to execute it." Fred looked at her hopefully, and Rose raised an eyebrow in response, crossing her arms over her chest,

"What's in it for me?"

"Why does there have to be something in it for you?" James pouted, as if she was being unfair,

"Well, I am risking getting in trouble, and outing my pranking brilliance to the entire family, you need to make it worth it for me." The two seemed to ponder for a minute, before Fred spoke,

"We don't need you to confess, we'll take the fall for it. No one would need to suspect that you had anything to do with it, so you aren't risking anything really." Rose laughed,

"You're going to have to try better than that, incentive is everything boys. Why would I want to wreak mayhem on my sweet cousin's birthday,"

"Personal amusement?" Rose shook her head snickering,

"Oh alright, how about you owe me something later on. I don't know what I want yet, but I'll let you know, and when I do, you have to do it, no questions asked." Both boys nodded eagerly, "What's your plan then?" The boys quickly explained, and Rose grabbed her wand, explaining what they needed to do to achieve their masterpiece. Once they were finished, the boys scurried off, and Rose was joined by Albus,

"Do I want to ask what they're planning?"

"You could ask," Rose turned so she was leaning on the counter instead of facing Albus head on, "but I wouldn't tell you."

"I'm assuming you've been guaranteed immunity from it then because of your assistance, and I'd like to hope that as your favourite cousin, you bargained for my immunity as well?" Albus looked hopefully at her,

"Who said anything about you being my favourite cousin, I think I have to say, today of all days that Lily is, with it being her birthday and all." Rose smirked. She looked around the room, and realised that there were a few people missing. Her mother, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, and Hugo.

"I'll be right back, I'm going to go find my mom," Rose slipped away from Albus and made her way out of the kitchen. When she reached the landing at the top of the stairs, she looked around, trying to determine which way to go. When she heard voices from the sitting room, she decided to go there first.

"What are you doing here?" Harry sounded angry. She heard a feminine voice responding, but she couldn't make it out, it was too soft that it was muffled by the door. Rose walked forward, pushing the door open and entering the room. Rose froze on the threshold. She saw Harry, Ginny, her mother, and her brother. But in front of Harry, she saw a redheaded man she hadn't seen in months. Before she could stop herself, and observe the situation, Rose let out a single word,

"Daddy?"


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow, sorry I suck. I know it's been a while since I updated but I just kept trying to write this chapter different ways from Rose's perspective but it just didn't feel write. And I couldn't get it to work the way I wanted and I just kind of got a little discouraged, but I wasn't liking it because I felt as a reader, you wouldn't know where Ron was coming from when he came to apologize. SO I made this chapter from his perspective, and it goes literaly 30 seconds past the end of the last chapter, and the next one will be back in Rose's perspective.**

**Also, in terms of the ending of this story, I was thinking of one mass epilogue, as there is probably 1 or 2 chapters left. But, if you would prefer I can do short one shots about their time in Hogwarts instead. Or I can do mini-epilogues that look at everyones lives after Hogwarts instead of just Rose and her family. Let me know what you think in a comment, and again, I'm sorry this is so late**

Chapter 20

Ron Weasley sat at the bar in the Leaky Cauldron in the same stool he sat in every evening and every Saturday starting from 11:00am until 1:00am. He swirled his drink in his hand, staring gloomily into the glass. Ron's eyes darted to his watch. 2:00pm on Saturday, everyone would be arriving at Grimauld Place around now for Lily's birthday. He felt the bitterness and regret welling up in the pit of his stomach. He hadn't been invited to his niece's birthday. He only knew about it because his mom had mentioned that her and Arthur would be at Harry and Ginny's on Saturday, before realizing Ron hadn't been invited.

Ron knew he had mucked things up with his family. He knew he shouldn't have walked out on Hermione, the love of his life, or his children. Ron regretted everything he had done, but most of all he regretted what he had said, and his actions towards Rose. Ron quickly downed his firewhiskey, tapping the bar counter for another.

"What reason could you possibly have to be drinking at 2 o'clock on a Saturday Weasley?"

Ron turned his head to see Pansy Parkinson taking the stool beside him. He watched as she too signalled for a drink and Tom brought them both a firewhiskey.

"None of your business Parkinson," he growled.

"Perfect family, love of the public. Come on Mr War Hero, why are you drinking and not at home with your family?"

"Don't you read the paper Parkinson? Or is that beneath you too?" Ron saw Pansy's face harden.

"You know what Weasley, some of us worked hard to change our lives after the war. Not all of us are still stuck in petty school children rivalries. And yes, I do read the paper, but I assumed it was a farce. I **assumed** you weren't thick enough to leave your family, just because your daughter was sorted into Slytherin. Was everything you and your wife spouted at the end of the war bullshit? House unity, stop discriminating by blood, everyone needs to get along? Did it mean nothing to you?"

"It meant everything to me!" Ron roared, knocking his stool over as he stood up.

"Then what is the problem with Rose being in Slytherin?"

"I can't protect her there!" Ron slumped down, lifting up his stool. He fell back in the seat, letting his head fall against the table, and the fight left his body. "I can't protect her there."

"What do you mean you can't protect her?" Pansy's voice was gentle.

"No one in our family is in Slytherin. I can't keep updated on what happens in her common room. I won't know if they are bullying her for being a Weasley in Slytherin. It's unheard of. Not everyone loves her family, how do I protect her?" Ron looked at Pansy, his face crumpled.

"You can't protect her forever Weasley, that's not your job. Your job is to stand by her, to support her in her choices, and to love her unconditionally." Ron nodded slowly,

"What if I'm too late?"

"Only one way to find out, go on, go find her and apologize, make sure to add in the fact that you're an idiot, usually helps move things along." Pansy smirked at the redhead who jumped to his feet, throwing a few galleons onto the counter.

"You're right. Thanks Parkinson, you know, you're not so bad, I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions about you," Pansy waved her hand, waving him off.

"Don't worry about me, go get your family back."

Ron walked briskly towards the floo, grabbing a pinch of powder before stepping in the fireplace, calling out his destination and disappearing in a flash of green flames. Ron stumbled out the other side, and quickly brushed himself off.

"Hold on Gin, I think I heard the floo," Ron turned to face his best friend as Harry walked into the room. Ron saw the shock filter across Harry's face, and he stopped walking abruptly.

"Harry? Who is it?" Ron's breath was taken away as his wife entered the room, and his heart broke as he saw her red rimmed eyes. He faintly noticed Ginny walk in behind her, and noticed from the corner of his eye that Hugo has snuck upstairs. He watched his son enter the room, and stop slack-jawed, before his gaze returned to his wife.

"Ron?" Hermione's voice sounded strangled on it's way out, and he winced at the obvious pain in her voice.

"Hey Mione," he gave her a small smile, and took a step forward before Harry swiftly stepped in front of Hermione,

"What are you doing here?" Ron had never heard Harry so angry, especially not directed at him.

"It's fine Harry," Hermione whispered, stepping out from behind him, "What are you doing here Ronald? This is Lily's birthday, let's not cause a scene here please?"

Ron nodded, but before he could respond, the door to the drawing room was pushed open, and Ron saw his little girl for the first time in months. He noticed that she had grown at least an inch, and her hair now fell past her midback.

"Daddy?" Rose seemed to be in a state of disbelief. Ron's guilt swelled. His daughter couldn't believe that he was here, couldn't believe that he was in the same room as her. Ron didn't even have to think about his response, he knew what he needed to say, he knew what he owed his little girl,

"I'm sorry Rosie, I'm so sorry."


End file.
